Life Unscripted
by Megwill
Summary: Brennan's done hoping it will work out, done living half-alive, stronger, and has learned to ignore the pain he caused her. There is a breakup n afterward some drunk dialing. Though her wounds have healed & she's moved on, right? Is it too late for Booth?
1. Day of Rain

"I did." He said quietly stating the obvious as we drove in the rain.

"Yes you did." It was a fact and I responded to it in the only manner I could at the moment by re-stating the obvious. He had indeed moved on I heard his words loud and clear in the car that night. Just as I heard my own voice 'you should have known better Tempe, should have known nothing ever works out in your favor.'

I wanted to leave to run as usual, it would have been the easy thing to do to get on a plane or some other mode of transportation and just leave the destination didn't matter. Though, my best friend was pregnant and I wouldn't leave her, not now. Out of all the things he had said my racing mind came to a halt at only one sentence. "I love Hannah and she's not some consolation prize." Until he had spoken that sentence I managed to hold back emotions and respond to everything he had said without faltering.

Then he said that one sentence that confirmed this was not only reality, but it was my very own lonely crappy reality. What did I think was going to happen, honestly? Did I think he was just going to take me back into his arms? I had pushed away those open arms, denying him the right to catch me if I needed to fall into them. This was real life and life was not neatly written out with approved dialogue ready for some actress to read from some script, no this was life and real life was unscripted.

Four Months Later

She didn't want to say anything, she hadn't said anything and she knew he was growing concerned with her odd behavior. Seeley was everything she wanted and their relationship had been perfect almost too perfect.

Recently, she had become bored with it she thrived on action and while the action in bed had been great, the conversation had become dull. She needed mental stimulation a certain almost clairvoyant connection with her partner she wasn't getting lately. It wasn't that Seeley was boring or dull by any means, she just had lost that connection with him that she once thought was there.

She didn't need attention or tons of doting like some women. She only felt smothered if her partner became too clingy. She was independent and needed a mutual trust as the main factor in her relationships, especially, when her job frequently took her far from home. Though, none of those things seemed to be the problem lately she had just found herself bored in the relationship, she couldn't really pin-point the problem it just was.

The connection just wasn't there anymore, the intense sparks that had gone off like fireworks between them in the beginning of the relationship had seemingly burned out. Was it only a mutual physical attraction she wondered as she drove, no there was something there. Wasn't there? Maybe it had just been such a strong fascination between the two so early and so intense it was destined not to last long term. As she drove home her mind raced, she couldn't ask him to be in a relationship where one person wasn't giving all of their self. It wasn't her style, she was better than that.

She walked in the door Seeley was watching the last minutes of the game. She watched as his team won and he let out a yes clapping his hands together. At least his team won, she thought in the back of her mind as he turned off the television looking at her.

Suddenly, his once happy demeanor changed although he tried to hide it. He looked a bit concerned wanting to ask what was wrong, but at the same time afraid of the answer he may receive so he let it be.

"Hey babe, long day?"

She didn't answer his question that served as an escape to her own odd demeanor which had lingered between them for the past two months. No she didn't give him her usual brush off answer and say yes. Instead, holding in a sigh she walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him.

"Seeley we need to talk." She said it low in a quiet, serious, yet almost apologetic voice. He had heard those words and that voice before. He grew quiet, suddenly the room the whole house was screaming with silence except for the pouring rain on the roof and he wait for her to go on.

It didn't take long and she didn't sugar coat anything, but launched into an explanation of a question he had never asked. "I don't want to hurt you, I know that you give all of yourself and it's not fair to you if I were to honestly say I was giving all of myself as well." He was quiet as he watched everything he had wanted slip away from him, watch as she unfold before him. "You're a great person Seeley, it's just-"

"It's o.k. don't worry about it." He didn't want to sit quietly and listen to her keep going with more explanations as to why they just weren't going to work. He could tell she hadn't been happy the past couple of months, she just wasn't herself.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize I wouldn't force you into a relationship you didn't want to be in." She watches while he slumps back almost in defeat against the leather couch rubbing his face. She felt bad knowing how bad he had wanted them to work, but both of them knew this was real life and sometimes things just didn't work out how you intended them too.

"Friends?"

"Of Course."

Though, that weekend she packed up her things and was out of the apartment as quickly as she had moved in, catching a flight to Afghanistan mentioning something about covering a fire fight. Somehow he didn't think it was coincidence she knew so suddenly about the fire fight that had taken place Friday night and was able to get a flight out so quickly. He wondered if was already booked, then quieted his mind.

Everything had suddenly changed, he sit alone Sunday evening on the couch his fourth beer in hand while he let his mind wander. He looks around at the lonely apartment, so quiet she had slipped out of his life as quickly as she had come into it. Sighing he opens another beer, what was wrong with him that no one wanted him?

* * *

Angela was huge, she was eight months and she herself wondered at times how she still managed to shop. While Brennan wasn't the most ideal shopping buddy, she was her best friend and she enjoyed her company even if Brennan didn't enjoy the aimless wondering around the store as much as she did.

"Oh my God, Sweetie tell me is this the cutest thing you have ever seen?" Brennan turns to see Angela holding up a one zee that was light blue with a guitar on it that said "I don't play nice…I just play better."

"Angela, we haven't seen everything and you have no idea of knowing yet if your child will play the guitar efficiently or better than anyone else."

"I knew you would like it."

"But I-"

"Look at this." Another article of clothing was held up it said "I only cry when ugly people hold me." Brennan shook her head. "Admit it I don't care who you are that is just funny."

"I assume if you a person society considered ugly you wouldn't think so."

"Well if you are going to be so literal about it, then I'm glad I don't know anyone ugly so that the kid will be quiet when I let others hold him."

Brennan just smile at her as they share one of their knowing looks. As the woman bagged the items Angela had bought throughout the hour or so they had ran around in the store she look at Brennan a curious expression on her face.

"You seem good Bren."

"Well yes, I'm well Angela you know that."

"I meant for what happened a few months ago, between you and Booth." Angela saw it register in her friend's eyes what she was talking about. Brennan remembered as well, remembered back to the uncomfortable car ride home in the pouring rain with Booth.

"Oh, yeah it didn't go how I wanted it to, but hey things happen and you move on." Angela stares at Brennan searching her eyes and noticed that she indeed looked okay. It had taken a long time for her to get here, almost three and a half months she watched as her friend lived half alive. Though, as she looks in her eyes right now she actually seemed to have a bit of light in them now. Brennan was on the road to recovery, she had become stronger with each day ignoring the hurt that she had felt inside for so long.

"I'm glad sweetie I knew it was hard on you for a while."

"I've come to the conclusion that we would never work anyway. Booth and I are polar opposites and it just wasn't meant to be." Angela suppressed a sigh of disappointment for Brennan and herself, for she had always hoped they would work out as well.

Angela smile at her friend in agreement. "Yeah." They both told themselves that it wasn't meant to be, but neither could say aloud that she was better off without him. Only that she would be okay.

As Brennan lay in bed she realized for the first time in a while she hadn't thought of crying all day, even when she spoke of that night. Maybe she was ready to actually start believing what she told her best friend, that she indeed was okay.

It didn't happen overnight, it had taken a long time to finally feel alright again. Somewhere between then and now she found herself almost angry and not so sympathetic toward him and his happiness. She use to wonder to herself meekly 'how does it feel without me Booth? I could be with you instead' she now found herself able to whisper aloud, with a voice that didn't falter but was strong. _"How does it feel without me?"_ She then drifted off into a sound sleep.

* * *

He had finished one six pack and was half way done with the other one. It was pouring out again and three in the morning, he thought back to another night when it was pouring out, not the Friday night Hannah broke up with him. The night Bones, had told him in her own way she loved him. He didn't want to concentrate on Hannah anymore tonight so he let his mind wander to the one woman that had never left him. The one woman that he had loved once upon a time with all of his heart and who on a rainy night like tonight told him she loved him as well. As his mind wander his eyes wandered to his cell lying on the couch next to him. Bones.

She wake to her ringing cell glancing at her alarm she noticed it was three in the morning, no call is ever good at three in the morning. She fumbles quickly for her cell in the dark her fingers quickly turning it on. She tried to hold it up to her ear forgetting it was hooked up to the charger the cord limited her mobility so she quickly moved toward the phone instead of bringing it to her. "Brennan."

_I think I may continue it seems fun and this week has been insane as I'm sure it has been for everyone because of the holidays. So, ff is an easy way to de-stress when the wine bottle is finished, because there is not enough to go around in a full house. Merry Christmas! The Chapters name Day of Rain is by Thriving Ivory. It does fit this chap. "God speed in the middle of the pouring rain, I'll find love in the middle of the pouring rain."  
_


	2. Jar Of Hearts

_"I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time? Who do you think you are running round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart_? _You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around if I am anywhere to be found, but I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms._" -Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

* * *

"Bones." The nickname dripped slowly off his tongue slightly slurred from the ten beers he had in a short period of time.

"Booth?" unplugging her cell from the charger she sat up. "Are you..." She knew the answer to her question and instead asked the more important one. "Are you o.k.? Is Hannah o.k.?"

"Hannah's gone now she left."

"Booth, what do you mean? Where did Hannah go?" She was growing a bit concerned.

"Afghanistan."

Brennan took this information in processing everything, Booth was drunk and Hannah had gone back to Afghanistan. She came to the conclusion that what most likely wrong was that Hannah had broken up with him, but why, what had happened? Though, that wasn't her concern and she dismissed the thought.

"Why?"

"She broke up with me nobody ever stays everyone always split eventually, nothing is ever forever. Becca didn't want to make it work, you said we couldn't work, now Hannah…" his voice changed a bit higher, happier like his mind had stumbled across a revelation. "…but then you did Bones… remember you said no regrets, do you remember that Bones?"

The line was quiet as she heard his rambling and she grew angry all she could think of were his broken promises of how he would never leave her. How it had taken her almost four months to finally feel okay, to finally recuperate from that night driving home in the pouring rain. That she had lived for three months on an auto-pilot at work as she learned to ignore the pain his rejection had caused her. Her only constant had been her deepest thoughts coming to her unguarded in dreams and in the waking world, reminding her she was without a doubt alone just like she had always thought she would be.

"Booth it's three am and I'm tired."

"Please don't go Bones."

"You're drunk Booth."

"Not that bad."

"That bad."

He ignored her and rambled on not really knowing what he was saying he sounded happy not processing any of what was truly coming out of his mouth. "Bones, we should give us another chance, you know? No regrets Bones…you said it." His brain had regressed to that of an annoyingly drunk teenager.

Her thoughts raced too fast for even her mind to comprehend. Who did he think he was? She put her heart on the line for him and he let her down. Admittedly he had done the same for her and she let him down too, but she had honestly believed in him, believed in his promises, believed that he wouldn't leave her and that the moving on was just talk. She should have known and she felt stupidly naïve for ever believing in him when she saw Hannah's picture on his cell when they reunited with each other on the steps of the Lincoln memorial.

Though, she did feel something and Mika said feeling something was better than feeling nothing at all, but to feel so sad for so long? She had wondered if Mika had been correct in stating that because she had turned dead inside. Having to work with him every day caused her to learn to live on auto-pilot so that she could concentrate on work and ignore the pain he caused her. She was half-alive while she waited for time to heal the deep cut he left on her heart to turn it into a scar.

His words sounded so light and airy, so care-free he had no idea of what he had just asked her to do both literally and metaphorically. "Booth, we won't ever work." While he didn't know what he was saying, what he was asking her it took all of her strength to tell him no. It had taken her so long to feel okay again, to turn the auto-pilot off, for Angela to recognize she had a light back in her eyes, and now he said this. Now?

"Why?" She almost hung up on him.

"It's too late Booth, I can't." I won't.

"You don't mean that Bones."

"Goodnight Booth, I'm sorry about Hannah." She sighed letting out a shaky breath she looked at the phone a second then hung up. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't allow the gloss that formed in her eyes to turn into tears, so she closed them. Still holding the cell she curled up in a fetal position on the edge of the bed and tried to force herself to sleep, but her once sound sleep was now filled with racing thoughts hard to quiet. Eventually, her grip loosened on the cell as she slept and it fell out of her hands sliding off the bed finally coming to rest with a thud on the floor.

"It's okay Bones, life goes on right?" he spoke into a dead line after not receiving an answer for a while he stare at the phone a bit then hung up. He could still hear the rain pounding down. "One hell of a storm." He mumbled into the night as he picked himself up his feet carrying him to his bedroom. It was Monday after all and he had to be at work in a few hours and it was most likely going to be an interesting morning.

* * *

He awoke with a slight headache the alarm's irritating meep, beep, meep didn't help much either. He fumbled with it pressing the snooze button as he drift back to sleep thanking God for five more minutes. The alarm went off again and he sat up slowly now asking God for five more minutes. Rubbing his hand over his face yawning and blurry eyed he looks around, but something was missing. Hannah. She had broken up with him Friday night and left Saturday evening, suddenly the events of the weekend came crashing in all at once and they didn't help his headache. All he needed and he would feel fine yes a shower would help, hopefully.

Why did he have a headache anyway? Then last night's events became a little bit clearer the pieces to a puzzle he had a feeling he didn't want to see finished were all falling into place. A storm, one too many drinks, rejection, regret, pain, his cell lying on the- Bones. "Oh shit."

Walking into the shower he didn't wait for it to warm up, he needed a jolt awake. The water turned warm and fell like rain down his body waking him up. His blurry eyes were now gone his mind alert he desperately tried to drown out the bits of conversation he remembered having last night with Bones. What the hell have you done Seeley?

Two things she said stuck out in his head her voice uninvitingly repeating itself, like a broken record that he couldn't turn off. "'Booth, we won't ever work' 'It's too late Booth, I can't."' Had she said that for sure? In his mind her voice sounded almost slightly apologetic, yet frustration, anger and annoyance were evident. He ran his hands over his face and through his wet hair not believing he had most likely asked her the only question that would render such an answer. Shit.

If he needed to ask God for anything, it wasn't five more minutes he needed an angel of mercy now. As the famous quote goes, "nothing can make unjustice just but mercy" and he had a feeling what he had asked of Bones last night had definitely been unjust on his part. He could only pray now that her uninvited voice echoing in his mind was restating words which weren't true.

Driving to work she cursed him, the wound he created which had finally turned into a scar was now re-opened. It had healed damn it! She had metaphorically healed! She didn't have to use the auto-pilot to get through the day anymore, she suppressed the pain burying it so deep she had almost forgot where she dug the damn hole.

While, she knew the pain had affected her to the point her heart would never be the same. She also knew the sting of the pain was gone, even on her bad days the hurt was gone, and she was stronger. The key word being 'was' until lasts nights three am confessions of a drunken Booth.

She readjusted her grip on the steering wheel and wondered if she could make it through the day without the auto-pilot? She inhaled and told herself she would be okay that she could do it, no problem. Only this time she wasn't sure if she could genuinely believe what she told herself like she had before she fell asleep for the first time last night.

She got to work before him looking around Cam greeted her and she forced a smile at her and kept walking toward the one person no one could miss anymore.

"Come here, Sweetie I have to show you something." Brennan obliged her friend's wishes following her into her office. "Ta-da!" Angela smiled stretching her arms out toward a blown up black and white artistic pregnancy photo from her shoot she had scheduled Saturday, she told Bren about it while they were shopping Sunday. "Pretty neat huh?" She had to admit it was very pretty almost serene looking. Even if she did think it strange to take photos of one while pregnant the photo was in its own way beautiful.

"Yeah, it's nice Ange." Angela made a face showing a bit of concern and curiosity.

"Is everything okay Bren?"

She tried to hold in the sigh tried to remain looking right in Angela's eyes and while she succeeded in keeping eye contact she absentmindedly exhaled, but even succeeding with keeping eye contact her eyes gave her away every time anyway. Her façade was useless against Angela her walls transparent. When silence had lingered too long Angela pushed. "Brennan?"

"I'm fine."

"Really? Fine until what, what happened to make you so, so…?" Angela grasped for the right word. "…so not like you were yesterday?"

"It's nothing Ange, I just couldn't sleep well last night and I'm tired."

"Are you really going to lie to me and your unborn nephew?"

"While the fetus can hear and recognize voices at this stage, it is not able to comprehend a lie from the truth yet."

"Baby, not fetus Bren."

"Actually, while still-"

"Yeah see, I don't really care and as far as I'm concerned we're calling what I'm lugging around a baby. Fetus just sounds… too cold and scientific like."

"Well it is actually-"

"Thanks for agreeing with me sweetie."

Brennan gave her a look too tired to say anything more. "Do you have a case for us?"

"How should I know, Booth isn't here yet." She left walking out to the platform her mind racing as she walked down the hall. How did he manage to do what he did to her? She inhale and exhale as she walks down the hall.

Angela put her hand over her large stomach as she watched Bren walk away. "What is wrong with your Auntie Bren now?" Sighing she walked over to her desk.

She saw him talking to Cam and shortened her steps. "Cam, do you know where Bones is?"

She took that as her cue to walk up to them. "Dr. Brennan, Booth was just looking for you." She glances at him and look back to Cam.

"I'm right here did you have something to say?"

He hesitated and she walked away from them not waiting on an answer she couldn't stand there, she couldn't so she left walking quickly toward limbo. She was fine without him, just fine but deep down she knew she was reaching to turn on the auto-pilot.

* * *

For those reading A Silent Night...I'm working on the next chap. now. Cheers ;) Honestly should I continue this? I promise it will eventually have a happy ending if I get around to finishing it ha


	3. Weekend Apologies

_...and she closes her eyes_  
_ and says_  
_ one more drink_  
_ to ease the pain_  
_ just to get it off my mind_  
_ and i apologize_  
_ before i drink tonight, before I drink tonight_

-Thriving Ivory "Weekend Apologies"

Brennan sit at the Founding Fathers alone drink in hand. If we are going to be literal, straw in hand, as she stare at the brown liquid stirring it with the red straw. She looked up at a familiar sounding voice.

"It won't answer your questions no matter how hard you stare at it."

"Beau, I know a drink can't speak and being a bartender so should you."

He chuckle at her "Then why are you sitting here alone staring at that Jack and Coke as if it's going to answer your problems? Where is that partner of yours that usually accompanies you?"

Brennan closed her eyes momentarily opening them her stormy grey eyes look back into Beau's green ones. "I don't know where my partner is and can I have one more." Brennan motioned to the empty Jack and Coke.

Brennan look up to Beau but her stormy grey eyes follow his green ones as he look past her to someone walking through the doors. Brennan turns and follows his gaze. Booth, great just what she needed she quickly drank half of her drink.

She had come here to forget him, to get him off her mind, to a bar where one more drink was easing her pain tonight. She didn't normally drink much and she knew that being intoxicated would not help her to heal. Though, it would help her to ease the pain that she felt- if only for a moment.

"Booth why are you here?"

"It's a public bar Bones anyone is welcome."

"You know what I mean. Why did you come here?"

"It was one of the places to go on my list of where to look for Bones."

She stare at him momentarily their eyes locking, the sparks of lightning from her stormy orbs shone in his own chocolate orbs. For a millisecond she watches her own reflection in his eyes and has to close her eyes unable to watch the raging storm between them. She sits down slowly eyes still closed and reaches for her drink bringing it to her lips.

Booth put a hand on her and she swats him away looking at him oddly. He pulls up a stool next to her and they sit. His voice is lower than normal as he starts to speak. "Bones, I…I know we left off on sort of a grey ending and I'm sorry."

She look up at him eyes wide open. "Sort of Booth?"

She started to shake her head back and forth no. "You're sorry? Booth you drunk dialed me at three am rambling on how no one likes you. That Hannah had left you, that everyone leaves you. It was four months ago I told you, told you that I would be willing…no not willing that I _wanted_ to give us a try. It was about a year-"

"-A year ago that everything was okay. Then we both left, you left to Maluku and discovered the perspective you had longed to find in your life was hard to see without a partner. I, I fucked stuff up Bones. I got caught in the moment and didn't look too far ahead. I took all you had ever known and I'm sorry Bones, I'm truly sorry."

Brennan grew quiet and stares at the glass full of brown liquid in front of her. She didn't want to feel anymore, she wished all of these new feelings could be numbed. She looked into Beau's green eyes and he made her another drink. He set it down in front of her and she quickly reached for it bringing the glass, red straw and the cool liquid it held to her lips.

She set her drink down and looks Booth in his eyes. "You did Booth and you failed to recognize a lot that went on while you were captivated within that moment." She takes another sip of her drink.

Setting her drink down she goes on. "It was less than four months ago when I let you know how I felt. I crossed that line and you never even saw it coming."

She closes her eyes as she stirs the straw around and exhales opening them slowly looking at him. "Though, you were tangled up in Hannah so I wouldn't have expected you to Booth."

"Bones, I apologize I never intended to hurt you."

"Though, you did and you did it twice. You promised me you would never leave me and you said you had to move on. Which, you did... but then you want me back after she left? Now you want to give us a try? When, I've finally been able to make it through the day without thoughts of you invading my mind at all hours of the day and night. No I don't accept your apology Booth, although I do apologize for drinking so much even though it didn't seem to affect me anyway."

"What I said Bones last night, I…I…" Booth grasped for words as Brennan finished her drink and stood. "I love you Bones." She smile slightly at him a roll of the eye and with her balled up fist lightly taps his shoulder.

"Atta boy Booth." She turned to address the bartender Beau "My partner has my tab." He nods and she starts to walk out of the door. He goes after her but stops turning around quickly to pay her tab. When he finally makes it out of the Founding Fathers he sees her shutting the door to a cab. He was too late to even call out her name. Defeated he walks back inside and starts his own lonely bar tab.

Sitting in the backseat of the cab she stares out the window closing her eyes momentarily sighing. Sitting in the backseat of the cab eyes closed momentarily and listening to the tires spin on the asphalt underneath them. She tries her hardest to hold back the tears but her hardest wasn't good enough as a single tear rolls down her cheek she doesn't bother to wipe it away.

He never intended to hurt her but he had and the sting of the pain was back now. As another tear rolls down her other cheek she wonders if she will ever be able to let him back in her heart. Though, what scared her most is that she had never truly allowed him out of her heart. She just hoped the pain went away soon. She felt water on her lashes and she closes her eyes causing silent tears to roll down her face once more.

* * *

Review?


	4. Karma

_...Gotta stop trying to come back to me what goes around comes around, what goes up must come down. It's called Karma baby. And it goes around. What goes around, comes around, What goes up, must come down, Now whose crying desiring to come back to me?_ - Alicia Keys "Karma"

* * *

Booth sat at the bar not able to look at Beau. Though, Beau watch as the man who had become a regular over the past six years wallow in pity and stare at the brown liquid just as his partner had a couple hours ago.

Beau had watched as the man brought another woman in the bar for the past six months or so. She was a beautiful blond whose name escaped him right now. Though, he remembered her to be a sweet woman he couldn't remember her name for the life of him. Although, his partner (the brunette's) name was easy to remember, for she had many and none were bad. He had given her a nickname, it was an odd one but cute in a way that one knew "Hey buddy I can call her this so back off."

At least Beau thought that to be the nicknames intent. Beau had also witnessed the lack of time he and his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan or "Bones" spent in the bar together in the past six months.

"Rough day Agent Booth?" Booth didn't look up at him.

"You saw what happened Beau."

"I did."

"I really screwed up this time Beau." Beau listen, he was a bartender after all he knew just as much about him as Sweets, maybe more. "I really dug the hole deep this time."

"Well then you must be close to finding your treasure. Besides, nothing worth keeping is ever found without a little effort." Booth look up into smiling worn green eyes and a bit of determination and a new found hope shone in his.

It was Tuesday afternoon and she stare at her ringing cell in her office as she watch Angela's name flash on the screen again. She contemplated picking it up then as it was on its last ring she quickly flipped it open.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Really sweetie, I thought I miss-dialed the President."

"Oh, well no it's just me."

"Never mind, Bren what is up with you? Yesterday you were out of it at work. Something is eating at you."

"Nothing is eating at me, I'm fine. What makes you ask?"

"Well you lied when I asked the same thing of you yesterday, sweetie. You're not fine and it's evident to me that you are hiding something that happened to you."

There was a sigh and silence lingers on the line as Brennan thought a moment. Should she tell Angela everything? There was the three a.m confession then there was last night or should she just tell her everything?

"Bren!"

"Oh, sorry Angela I was thinking, I'm still here and you are correct something did happen. It caused me to stay out late last night and drink."

Angela's interest in the topic of their conversation just rose. "Did the something involve a man?"

Brennan sigh "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Can I ask questions? Come on Bren, I'm pregnant and bored out of my mind at home while everyone is at work and I can't sleep. Plus, life has been less than eventful for me lately. So, prying into your personal life is amusing it helps fill the time sweetie."

"You sound as if you're fifteen Ange."

"Perfect! That means I should have the maturity of someone in their mid twenties when the kid is old enough to care how I act. So why don't you start to spill about this guy mess now." Brennan's mind was racing of the work day and the tension between her and Booth. She hadn't gone out into the field yet, there was no need. It was actually a lazy day at the office no F.B.I agents were needed yet.

She heard Brennan sigh and then inhale. "The guy was Booth." As Angela walk around in her house talking on the cell she stop in her tracks immediately and her eyebrows rose. This was going to be one interesting conversation. Poor Bren Angela thought she was over him. At least it seemed that way when they were shopping last Sunday.

"Do you want to meet for lunch at the Diner?"

Brennan contemplates a moment. "Okay, I'm only agreeing because it will get you out of the house and we both need to eat lunch."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Bren, see you in a bit."

Brennan sat alone at the booth waiting for Angela to arrive as a waitress came up to her. "Hi, I have your books your Dr. Temperance Brennan correct?"

"Yes, are you going to be my waitress?"

"Oh, yes sorry my name is Anna. I was wondering if you could sign my book?"

"Sure." As their waitress walk off Angela walk up and slid in the seat across from Brennan.

"That girl should have definitely asked me for an autograph I wrote the most famous page in your books. I helped their love life tremendously." Brennan rolls her eyes. "So, now let's hear about yours."

Brennan inhale "I was drinking at Founding Fathers and then Booth showed up. Which pissed me off as you said."

"I mean what action of his caused you to want drink? When were you first pissed off?" Angela took a sip of diet soda.

"I didn't just want to drink I did and when Hannah broke up with him Saturday and left for Afghan-"

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I am telling you."

"I meant earlier than today like say yesterday."

"I don't know, because I didn't and I am now."

Angela shakes her head slightly and exhale "Okay, well then why did she leave?"

"I'm unsure." Brennan stare off past Angela at the little boy standing in the booth behind her as his mother told him to sit down.

She snaps out of it a low voice bringing her back to the present. "Sweetie, what exactly happened?"

"Booth called me Sunday night, actually more of Monday at three in the morning. He was drunk and rambling on about Hannah and Afghanistan. He told me everyone always leaves that nothing ever lasts and then he paused. He reminded me that I had never left him and that he wanted to give us a try again, no regrets. I hung up and reminded him it was three a.m. and that he was indeed drunk."

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry."

"Why you did nothing wrong. There is nothing you should feel sorry about."

"I just feel bad you had to go through that."

"I'm fine Ange."

"So, you ran into him at Founding Fathers last night?"

"He came looking for me, he had realized what he had done and asked of me earlier yesterday morning and he felt the need to apologize."

Angela remained quiet as her friend told her what had happened between the partners last night. How Booth told her he loved her last night and she brushed him off as he had done to her a couple years ago.

How he had said he messed things up by getting "…caught up in the moment where he didn't look too far ahead." Yeah Angela thought he was caught up in Hannah alright but blind to Brennan who he called his best friend. Though, wasn't your best friend supposed to be your significant other? They were confusing.

"I knew you looked unhappy and a bit pissed off at work the other day, I would be too."

"Yes, I was unhappy last night too especially on the drive home. It was more emotional of a ride than I intended it to be."

Angela smile sadly at her friend sympathetically. As she realized her friends emotional ride had only just begun. Poor Bren, damn Booth. Anna filled Brennan's diet coke as she went on.

"It's just confusing Angela first he wants me to give us a chance then he says he needs to move on if I can't accept more than just friends. So he moved on and then I realized I could in fact handle more than just friends that I wanted it and felt the same way as he did. Although, he told me I was the one the only one he was wrong because he told me he loved Hannah when I expressed how I felt. How could he love her if I was supposed to be _the one_ that he _just knew_ it was always me? How can one change their mind so simply?"

"Sweetie, he is Booth but he is a guy just the same. "

Brennan's face crinkle a bit, her brow furrow as she study Angela's face and eyes allowing the words to sink in. No, Angela was wrong Booth was an exception her exception, but she was over him she couldn't go back. Though, she never was with him-to an extent.

"I will be right back I'm going to use the restroom." Angela slid out of her seat and walk toward the ladies room as Brennan sat in thought. Her eyes wander to the little boy in the booth across her he was standing in his seat again his young mother in her late teens talking with her friend.

The little boy made eye contact with Brennan and wave she smile and wave back. The child stuck his tongue out at Brennan and she did the same to him. This sent him into a fit of giggles and Brennan smile for the first time in a while. She wondered what Angela's little boy would look and act like as she interact with the little boy across from her.

Angela had made her way back to the table and the two women gather their purses having already paid the bill. "Ready Bren?"

"Yes, I need to get back to work."

"I think I'm going to go to the reflecting pool actually. Sitting at home and waiting on a husband is not my thing." Brennan smile and the two part their separate ways.

Anna walks over to another customer who had been seated at the bar in the diner for a while now. "Were you drinking diet coke or Pepsi Rebecca?"

"Pepsi thank you." Anna re-filled her drink and started to chit chat.

"Did you see the famous author Dr. Temperance Brennan she just left?" Anna was a little obsessed with fame.

"Yes." The truth was she hadn't really seen her but more of heard her ex's name repeatedly fall from her lips, a familiar voice. She had heard their entire conversation. She had figured out a while ago Hannah and Seeley wouldn't last as long as Tempe was around. He loved her and always had it was that simple.

* * *

Though, she never drove back to work instead she walked back inside the diner after Angela had left and sat down at the bar. Rebecca look over at her, she hadn't noticed her sitting at the bar. She got up and sat down next to Temperance who was in her own world.

"Tempe." Brennan look up at the familiar voice it was soft a whisper almost.

"Rebecca?"

"I overheard your conversation about Seeley, Tempe."

"That was a private conversation."

"He does love you."

"Then why did he do what he did? Angela didn't have any answers my Jack and Coke didn't hold any answers maybe you will. You have known him the longest."

"Like he said he was in the moment you do stupid things when you get caught up in the moment. No one ever thinks about the future when they are in the moment."

"Do you mean sex?"

"Well that too, but I meant more of life and relationships. How not thinking ahead when making any major decision can really screw things up. Every action has a reaction you know this. Only the consequence of Seeley's actions have hurt people he loves most. Love hurts and people are stupid, it happens Tempe."

"Which happens love or stupidity?"

"They may go hand in hand at times."

"Neither love or stupidity have hands."

"Yet, somehow they make it work."

"I suppose."

"Don't you have to be at work?"

"Yes, I should be." Brennan didn't move. "Shouldn't you be at work as well?"

"Yes." Brennan didn't ask Rebecca why she wasn't at work the two women just sat in silence for a bit. "Parker talks about you sometimes."

Brennan turn her head listening to a woman she had never really taken the time to listen too before. She had heard enough about her and she had heard her over the phone and watched what she did to Booth's demeanor sometimes.

Though, as Angela said she was pissed at him and sorry was not enough so she was all ears to the important woman in Seeley's past and present. She was after all the mother of his child and would always be in his life.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he told me how your dad helped him with a science experiment that blew up or something. He liked it, it blew up. He also asked me if you were Seeley's girlfriend and I honestly didn't know what you two were when he asked me that. "

"What did you tell him?"

"You were just partners."

"He proudly informed me that partners were two people that shared a common interest with work and help each other."

"He asked Booth the definition of the word once I remember."

"Well it stuck with him."

The two women smile. "They are going to start to worry about you at work Tempe." She turned and watched the little boy walk out of the diner with his mother. He caught her eye and stuck his tongue out at her and she smile and did the same.

Rebecca smile at the scene taking place Tempe would have been a good mom if she were ever one. "Come on let's go get Parker it's a half day."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"He's not expecting me."

"He is a kid he expects the unexpected." Brennan smile and the two women stood and left.

As they drove to Parker's school Brennan's phone went off it was Booth. Rebecca watched as Brennan look at the screen and ignore the text. Who in their right mind would have ever guessed that Tempe was with her, no one would.

"I know I need to let someone know I'm okay, yet it feels good to have no one know where I am. Not even Angela."

"Are you saying you needed to runaway?" Brennan looks at Rebecca and shrugged her shoulders.

Rebecca nodded in understanding. "Well, all I am is Seeley's ex and Parker's mom I don't hold any answers for you Tempe."

"I really don't want any right now I just want to be if that makes sense."

"I will make a deal with you I will keep on driving and let you be if you let someone know where you are so we don't have Seeley chasing us looking for you because he thinks you were kidnapped."

"What are you going to do kick me out of the car if I don't abide to your wishes?"

"That was the plan."

"Fine." She text the one person who would understand, her father. "Someone knows where I am now." She realized she sounded like a little girl checking in with her mom as she spoke to Rebecca. She smiles at an old flashback of her own mother.

"Good I'm glad Tempe." as they pull in Rebecca smile at the little boy running up to their car. He opens the door and get in the back seat throwing his back pack on the seat next to him.

"Dr. Bones, what are you doing here?" Bones was always with his dad never with his mom, this was different.

"No hello to your own mother?"

"Hi Mom but really I'm not eight anymore I'm eleven now why are you with my mom Dr. Bones?"

"She wanted to go for a ride and come pick you up too." Rebecca

"Where's dad?"

Brennan turns to address him "He had to work Parker."

"But you work with him, why couldn't he come too?"

"Your dad works at the F.B.I and I work at the Jeffersonian. They are two different places."

"So, you guys are always together is he with Hannah or something."

"No, he isn't with Hannah she went back to Afghanistan Saturday." There was a moment of silence as Parker let what Brennan said register.

"Hannah left because of you huh? She thought she was second best didn't she? There is this girl in my class that is always talking about who is better and stuff and its so boring to listen to her."

As Parker chatted on and they pulled out of the school Brennan realized _she_ _wasn't some consolation prize either_-she was never second best. The definition of a consolation prize was a prize given to a contestant who does well but does not win, or who wins in a match for those previously defeated.

This wasn't some game she had never thought of it as a game. "No Parker, it wasn't because of me."

"So, Hannah went back to Afghanistan last weekend?"

"Yes."

"Oh, is dad all sad and stuff?"

She remembered what Rebecca had said. "Sometimes things just happen Parker."

"Dad said things happen for a reason."

"Your father believes in fate." Rebecca was impressed with Tempe and her son's conversation and listened intently.

"Like Karma?" Rebecca first look at her son in the rearview surprised at the use of the word then glance at Brennan. Rebecca wondered If Hannah leaving was karma. Was it good or was it bad karma? Whose karma or fate were they speaking of exactly?

She decided to involve herself in the conversation. "Good karma or bad Parks?" Brennan looks to Rebecca and before opening her mouth remembers their deal. Rebecca drove and Brennan got to ignore everyone and pretend she fell off the face of the earth for a few heavenly hours.

"It depends if dad broke up with her or her with dad." Rebecca smile at her son's statement.

"She broke up with him." Brennan answered.

Parker shrug his shoulders. "I guess bad for dad…"

"I hear a but coming Parks." Rebecca

"But karma is supposed to be like opposites so…like dad did something bad so something bad happened to him. Like how Hannah broke up with him...so now he has to do something good and then something good will happen. That's karma right?" Brennan smile inside at how simple it had all sounded.

Rebecca smile at her son's words. Yes, if only it worked that way. "Yeah Parks, that's karma consequences of one's actions." Rebecca

"So if you do good then good will happen and bad then bad will happen?"

Rebecca glance at Tempe both woman knowing full and well that was not how life worked-at all. Rebecca started to say yes as Brennan said 'no that's not how real life works.' Parker looked a bit confused receiving two different answers from two people he respected.

"What do you mean Dr. Bones?"

"I mean what goes around does not always come around and what goes up does not always come down. Once outside of earth's gravitational pull one may not return. An object can easily float off into the abyss."

"So, you mean dad has to hang on careful to stuff he doesn't want to float away cause not everything always returns so easy." Rebecca glances at Brennan.

"That's exactly what I mean Parker."

"If you don't believe in fate Dr. Bones do you believe in karma?"

"There is no evidence that supports the theory that karma is real. Therefore, I do not believe in it."

"But you wish real life worked liked that?" Rebecca listened interested in Brennan's answer.

Brennan thought a moment she rejected him and then he rejected her. That went with the theory of what goes around comes around. So what now? What if she had said yes to him? What ifs was something Angela was not fond of and said that type of thinking was a bad idea.

Had he lost his grip on her so bad that she floated beyond the limit of his gravitational pull and was not ever going to come back? It was a valid question and it made her wonder.

She had seen the movie Forrest Gump just like everyone else and all she could think of was that feather in the beginning and end of the movie floating on and on. It made her feel good that the feather was in beginning and the end of the movie. It had not only come up and come down remaining in the range of earth's gravitational pull but had gone around metaphorically as well.

"Dr. Bones? Do you wish life worked like that?" Parker pull her out of her thoughts and she smile a bit.

"Yes, I do."Rebecca glance quickly at Brennan as Brennan's phone vibrate again it wasn't Angela again or any other member of the team. It was of course Booth looking for her.

"Bones everyone is looking for you please if you get this answer me. We are scared to death." She sent him a text "I'm fine Booth I just needed to get away for a bit." And she wrote nothing more.

Rebecca drop Brennan off at the diner where she got her own car and the two women share a look. A look only the two of them could understand. Brennan didn't really know Rebecca, she did yet she didn't. She had always seen her as the annoying ex but now they share a common emotion that no one else shared with Booth.

"Bye Tempe, if you ever need a ride don't hesitate to ask." And in that moment an old fate smiled at destiny.

"Bye Dr. Bones." And the two women went their separate ways.

"Mom do you think Hannah broke up with dad because of Dr. Bones even if Dr. Bones doesn't think so."

"I think your dad needs to be extremely careful how he holds the things he doesn't want to float away. Parker when you hold special things that you don't want to float away. Make sure you hold them not too tight but not too loose either."

"Okay."

* * *

The week had come and gone and Parker sat watching television with his dad. "Hey dad when Bones picked me up with mom for half day-"

"What?" the football game was no longer important.

"Bones came and got me with mom on Tuesday." It suddenly registered with Parker that his dad hadn't known about their little excursion Tuesday.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Karma."

"What? The three of you spoke of karma." Hell he couldn't believe Bones was with Rebecca anyway.

"Yes and Bones said she didn't believe in it."

"I know that Bones doesn't believe in fate."

"I asked and she said she wished that life could be like the theory of karma though." Booth look at Parker a bit surprised allowing him to continue. "Bones also said that what goes up doesn't always come down. Once outside of Earth's gravitational pull an object can float away into the abyss never to return again."

"Oh."

"Mom said you needed to be extremely careful how you hold things you don't want to float away." Booth thought about it for a moment. Holy crap! His ex and Bones were metaphorically speaking of him, together Bones and Rebecca were peaking about him.

"How are you supposed to hold these special things Parks?"

"Not too tight and not too loose." Well good to know Rebecca liked Bones.

"Gotcha bub."

Parker was getting in bed and Booth was saying goodnight when Parker spoke up. "Dad I forgot to ask you why Hannah broke up with you." Oh Bones, you crossed a line this time, discussing his break up with Rebecca. Maybe Parker's freaking karma theory was correct after all.

* * *

So, what do you guys think...chapter was motivated by Astrae Splendent's review...hope you guys enjoyed.


	5. Gravity

_...Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._  
_ Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._  
_ But you're on to me and all over me._

_ You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._  
_ When I thought that I was strong._  
_ But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

- Gravity by Sara Bareilles

Brennan was sitting alone at home, a glass of merlot within reach while writing on her latest novel. In her novel Kathy wasn't pleased with Andy. _Kathy sat home alone as she contemplates what Andy had said to her the previous night. He had told her that he loved her and she had run, unable to listen to him. She had been too mad at him too hear him out and now as she sat at home by herself she wondered if she had made a mistake? If so was there…_

Suddenly, she stopped typing and craned her neck behind her. Her eyes came to rest on the door which boomed with a loud knock. Only one person knocked like that, only one person would be here this late on a Monday night. She closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table as she got up and answered the door. Though, it wasn't who she had thought it to be, she had thought it to be Booth and it wasn't.

She opens the door and looking down at two kids around twelve to thirteen. One of the girls looked a bit like her when she was younger and the other was very blonde with longer hair. The two girls smile up at her "Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?" The blonde smile after she asked Brennan politely and the little brunette flashed a cheeky grin. Brennan contemplates a moment why the children were out at such a late hour on a school night. Then decided she didn't care.

"Yes, actually I think I will."

The two kids smile first at Brennan then at each other. "What kind would you like?" the blonde did the talking again.

"The chocolate mint cookies."

The brunette spoke up this time. "Statistics show those are the most popular Girl Scout cookies."

"My friend likes those as well." Brennan.

"You should probably get two boxes if your friend likes them too." The little blonde look up at Brennan a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Brennan smile back at both of the girls and handed over a ten dollar bill as she received two boxes.

"Thanks! Bye!" The two girls smile at Brennan and skipped down the hall. Brennan smile as she closed the door the two girls were cute kids. She walked toward the kitchen to put the cookies in the freezer they tasted better frozen to her.

The two girls laugh as they wait on the elevator as it opens they wait for one person to exit before they enter the elevator.

"Do you want to buy some Girl Scout cookies Mr.?"

Booth contemplates a second and the little brunette spoke up. "We have mint chocolate, which is everyone's favorite. It's actually proven everyone likes it the best."

_Kathy had been up all night for the past week talking to her best friend and talking to the brown liquid but neither seemed to understand her. She knew who she needed to talk to, who could ease the pain which was back. The pain that had never truly left for Andy had never truly left from inside the walls of her heart. One can only have their heart pushed and pulled on by another for so long until…_

Brennan closed her laptop once more to an annoyingly loud knock on her door. Opening the door her eyebrow rose a bit and she made a bit of a face. Booth stood before her two boxes of mint chocolate cookies in hand. He raised them up to her as they both stare at one another his eyes were angry and sad. Her eyes show the same type of emotions as his. Neither wanted to speak instead they just stare solemnly at one another. She smiles a forced sad smile at him, an invite inside.

For some reason she wasn't mad at him, for some reason she felt awkwardly sad and a bit nostalgic around him at the moment. "I can put them in the freezer if you want? I put mine in the freezer."

"No, its okay Bones, I'll just set them on the counter. Parks doesn't like when they are frozen and honestly I'm not a big fan either." Brennan nod yes as Booth set the cookies on the counter.

"I saw Parker on Tuesday."

"He told me." Booth suddenly wasn't angry with her and didn't care that she had revealed his break up to Rebecca and what was worse is he didn't know why. It just was that way, she looked sad too sad for Bones. The other day at work and at Founding Fathers her anger that which had shown so easily had seemingly vanished.

She was, dare he say it, showing emotions. Even if she didn't know it, she couldn't hide her feelings from him behind her blue walls that were dark grey at the moment. They looked like the dark clouds right before the heavens open up.

That worried him, but she was after all a sensitive soul at heart. If only she could show that sensitivity to everyone, but he knew she couldn't. It was a sensitivity that was only reserved for special people in her life and he was okay with that. He was just relieved he was still one of those people.

"I didn't mean for you to worry." The two sat on the couch in uncomfortable silence. "Actually, that's a lie. While, I in fact did not intend for you to worry, it felt good to have absolutely no one, not even Angela know where I was."

He just shakes his head back and forth and smiles at her. "What Booth? It did."

"I'm sure it did Bones, you never leave work for absolutely no reason."

Silence linger a moment and Brennan whisper filling it quietly. "I had a reason Booth."

She looks in his eyes as he looks into her own large child like dark stormy blues. "Me." He said the two letter word so softly and without a hint of question. He almost sounded sorry, he was sorry.

Brennan nod her head yes and exhale "Yeah." They needed a subject change and she needed her merlot. "Did you by chance find out why those girls were selling cookies so late?"

Booth smiled at her scape goat of a question and answered her. "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Their competition ends on Friday and those two are very competitive little kids."

"Today is only Monday."

"Yes it is Bones."

"So, why did their parents allow them to stay out so late?"

Booth smile at her concern. "I'm unsure, but I'm sure their guardian was waiting for them in the lobby."

"They still shouldn't have been alone." He smiles at her seriousness and stubbornness.

"Why are you smiling Booth?" he chuckle lightly at her obliviousness. "Booth I would like to know what is so funny." It was a demand now and only made matters funnier.

"It's nothing Bones."

"I have to disagree with you, obviously something is funny and you don't want to tell me. I consider that a bit rude Booth." She picked up her glass and took a sip of the dry wine.

"Bones?"

"Hhmm?"

"Parker told me that you wished that the theory of karma existed in real life." Brennan looked a bit shy her eyes grew large again. They weren't sad and large like before, but they were indeed large.

"Yes, in a way I do."

"Parks also told me what comes up doesn't always come down. That once an object is outside of earth's gravitational pull it can be lost in the abyss forever."

"Yes, Parker is correct."

"Bones, can people have a gravitational pull on each other?"

"I don't think I know what you mean." Although, she knew exactly what he meant. Ignorance was bliss, right?

Without looking Booth felt for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. Brennan's whole body stiffened she wanted out of there, but this was her apartment and he was only holding her hand. She didn't want him to hold her hand, when he held her hand the sting of the pain was back.

She knew she had to do something or it was going to continue to burn very badly. So, she retracted her hand and put it in her own lap as she turned and tried to look him in his eyes.

"Booth, I can't handle anymore pushing and pulling. I'm sorry Booth I can't do this it's too late." He look at her stunned for a moment, the same stunned look she had received when she had turned him down on the steps of the Hoover. Though, he had never said a word about them. His touch had said everything for him.

Booth swallowed momentarily ignoring Brennan's rejection. "You never answered my question Bones."

She only stares at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want to answer his question. He was silent as the gravitational pull brings her eyes back to rest on his.

"I'm unsure about two human beings having a gravitational pull to one another, Booth. Though, the meaning of gravitational pull is the attraction one object has for another object due to the invisible force of gravity."

She thought she could be strong and not use the auto pilot, but she had turned it on the morning he had told her how he felt. As she stared in his eyes, she felt her heart beat pick up and she understood why it did. Her pulse picked up when she looked into his eyes because she became excited.

Though, she reminded herself in that millisecond where she didn't feel the sting of the pain or hell, even felt the pain itself. She had to remind herself of what he did, remind herself of the pain he caused her.

She inhale a deep breath of much needed strength, only to have Booth place his hand atop of hers. Brennan exhale in her fragile state, releasing every last bit of strength she had. Looking in his eyes she reached out for the auto pilot but the switch was broken. She couldn't just sit there with him and be fine. So she stood up as did he.

"I'm going to go get some cookies, would you like some?" It came out rushed.

"It's okay Bones I think I'm going to head out soon." He smiles at her sadly.

She was a bit surprised "Oh, okay."

Then she watched as he put his coat on gave her a quick hug goodbye and walked out of her door. She had a million mixed emotions at once stirring up inside of her and her auto pilot was broken, great. Her eyes were red rimmed as they irrationally filled with water. She turned to walk toward the kitchen and saw that Booth had left his cookies, her strength gone a single tear escape.

Booth made it to the elevator when he remembered the cookies and turned back around Parker would definitely want some and he would miss them. He knocked but didn't receive an answer so he opened the door. He scanned the apartment and smiled as he saw Bones placing the cookies in the pantry. He closed the door quietly and went and sat on the couch.

When Brennan turned around she wanted to kill him first for he had scared her. She had the frozen cookies in her hands with a glass of milk. She said nothing just walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. She exhale and lays her head on his shoulder as she hold out a cookie in offering. Booth takes one from the plastic they are in and chewing on the cookie he exhales as well.

Brennan thought to herself how correct Newton had been. It's like she was stuck here in his gravitational pull. As if, he were the sun and she were the earth. She was still angry with him but she couldn't remain angry at him. Though, that invisible law of attraction that she had spoke of-she knew that would always remain.

She didn't know what they were, but she knew what they weren't they weren't in a relationship. Though, she also knew she just freaking couldn't let him go and she couldn't admit that to Angela either. So, cookies on the couch in silence was fine with her.

Booth inhale he was angry at her for telling Rebeca of his breakup, but he simply couldn't remain angry at her. Especially over something that wasn't even that big of a deal, things could be worse. Sitting in silence munching on Girl Scout cookies with Bones was perfectly fine with him.

So, they both sat in silence eating a whole box of Girl Scout cookies on a Monday night. Neither said a word they just ate cookies, drank milk, and when Friday rolled around they helped two little girls reach their goal of selling the most cookies.

* * *

More?


	6. Uncharted

Ch.6

…_I'll take in flame over burning out, compare where you are to where you wanna be and you'll get nowhere. I'm going down follow if you wanna or just hang around. Like you'll show me where to go, I'm already out of foolproof ideas. So don't ask me how to get started….It's all uncharted. _

_-Uncharted by Sara Bareilles_

Monday night had turned into another Monday night of sitting home alone. Booth home alone in his apartment and Brennan alone in hers. Though, it was Monday they have work tomorrow why would they even consider being together tonight? At least that's what Bren chose to tell herself. For just last Monday they sat on the same couch she was on now until one in the morning eating a whole box of girl scout cookies and drinking milk in silence.

The week had flown by they had a bit of a tough older case. The case dealt with a foster child who was abused by her parents. The bones showed the victim was about eight to eleven when she died. Brennan sigh and curl her feet up under her sipping on her chamomile tea.

Her hair was wet fresh from her shower her robe wrapped around her she peered through the peep hole of her door to see who else but Booth holding up a box of thin mint girl scout cookies. She raised her eyebrow as she opened the door and let him in.

"Oh Bones come on I had an extra box, besides they will go with your tea. You know tea and mint…should be good." Booth said as she gave him a look that said 'sure'. She retired back to the couch she was really quite drained from the day.

Booth helped himself to some milk and walk over sitting next to her. Then it happened, Bones started to speak started to unload emotions onto him. Bones rarely did emotions and he listened intently as she spoke of the Adams case the foster kid case Bones called it Sarah's case. She held her hands together in her lap and Booth finished with his cookie decided now was time to hold her hand…everyone needed a hand to hold sometimes.

At first Brennan look up at Booth at the physical contact-should she pull away or should she let her heart have this one? She thought of what Angela had said if she never gambled, never took a chance and threw the dice…how would she ever find out if she won? So she let go of the dice and prayed to a God she didn't believe in that Booth would catch the dice she threw. Someone had to know how to hold her heart, right?

Booth massages her hand letting her know he was there while at the same time trying to coax her into talking. Suddenly he felt a tight grip on his hand. Bones was squeezing it hard as she started to speak.

"Sarah Adams, that girl Booth… she could have been me." Brennan said.

He took his other hand and placed it over hers "But she wasn't Bones, she wasn't. Look what you did for that girl. You gave her peace and a name." Booth said.

"I don't know about the peace part although I do know when her funeral is." Brennan said, as she looked into Booth's eyes.

"When is it?" he asked knowing she wanted to go and he would be accompanying her.

"This Sunday at five." Brennan pause as she looks in his eyes momentarily finding the answer to her unasked question.

"I'll go Bones." She looked down and then back into her partner's eyes sitting beside her.

"You don't have to go Booth-"

"You want me to go and I want to go because you want me there and Sarah Adams deserves to have a hot F.B.I guy at her funeral." Booth said trying for a reaction from her and succeeding as her chuckle. Though, he now felt a weight on his shoulder which hadn't been there before. It wasn't so much a burden that needed lifting but a weight.

Soon the weight on his shoulder began to cry silent tears, suddenly embracing him in a "guy hug." Although they both knew it was anything but a "guy hug" as Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and he sooth her by rubbing her back while she cry into his shoulder. No, she didn't want to let go and neither did he.

"Booth?" Brennan whispered shakily into his ear as she remained in his embrace.

"What is it Bones?" he whisper into her hair equally as quiet.

"Remember when you told me people can leave metaphorical marks on people?" Brennan asked her head laying on his shoulder. She had eyes misty and a silent tear ran down one cheek.

"Yeah Bones."

"I'm still marked Booth and I don't know how to become unmarked. I don't know how to be rid of marks that you left. How do I do that Booth?"

It broke his heart to know that he had scared his Bones, scared her so very fragile heart. Though, she had crushed his too.

"Time Bones and talking of the hurt." Booth didn't think she would actually contemplate the idea.

"You know I don't like to talk of how I feel Booth." Brennan said as she pulled out of their embrace.

Booth took his hand and pointed to her heart. "You see that Bones that can see things your brain will miss. You can roll the dice and still keep your logic; you can always cash out Bones."

She couldn't look him in the eye. "What if I'm not afraid of hurting myself like everyone thinks. What if I'm more afraid of hurting the other person, of failing?" Brennan said, as Booth watched her heart grow even larger than he thought a person's heart could before him.

"In love there are risks and-"

"Exactly, that's why I wanted to protect you from me! I thought I would be the one to fail first and I couldn't stand to see you hurt." Brennan said quickly without realizing she had even said it for a moment.

Booth stared at her as she took them both back to that night when she rejected him. Suddenly they were staring that same defeated look at one another as they sit on the couch. Silence screamed and questions begged to be asked as her eyes dance back and forth in his.

"If you don't risk it Bones, how will you ever know?" asked Booth, sincerely.

Brennan sigh frustrated of talking so quickly and in depth of personal matters. "I don't know Booth, just…I don't want to talk about it."

Booth knew when to drop a subject and did so but was surprised when he felt her hand on his. He looked up at her a curious expression and she squeezed his hand as she massaged it. Brennan spoke quietly and hesitantly while looking at their hands.

"Another word for risk is possibility." Brennan said.

Neither one of them looked at each other but they continue to stare at their hands intertwined in each others. "Another word for possibility is prospect, Bones." He grinned at her and she looked at him with a blank expression.

Though, that was okay with him. They had made it from risk to prospect in two sentences. He could handle this, if only he could take away the tears she shed and the pain they had caused each other. He smiled a sad smile and kissed the top of her head as she rested her it on his shoulder once more. She doesn't move only reaches a hand out for the cookies and he picked the box up and gave them to her.

That God for girl scout cookies and milk, it was a start. They both were in uncharted waters but Booth had a feeling they had navigated this part of the ocean many times before, only neither had ever jumped in. Right now they were both too scared they had forgotten how to swim and floaties didn't look too becoming on adults and drowning was not an option. So, together they peer over the edge every day a little closer to the waters below. One does have to test the waters before they jump and that's where they were at.

Prospect, Booth smile at the idea and lean into her side kissing the top of her head once more.

* * *

This chap. while it shouldn't have been was motivated by two recent reviews left by the same person...I know I'm a slacker I just wasn't sure if people were still interested in it or not...Thx hope you enjoy.


	7. All The Things She Said

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_  
_ They say it's my fault but I want her so much_  
_ Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_  
_ Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_  
_ When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_  
_ I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_  
_ But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_ All the things she said_  
_ All the things she said_  
_ Running through my head_  
_ Running through my head_  
_ Running through my head_  
_ All the things she said_  
_ All the things she said_  
_ Running through my head_

_All The Things She Said by T.A.T.U_

_

* * *

_

Finally rising from the comfort of the couch and her partners touch Brennan stood and started to say goodbye to Booth, but not to possibilities.

She stood tired in front of him as he look into her blue eyes that dance back and forth in his dark ones. She offer a small shy smile and he brings his finger under her chin tilting her head up just the slightest so as her eyes wouldn't leave his own orbs which were transfixed on hers.

Brennan felt her pulse pick up as Booth's eyes answered a question hers had asked. Did she dare kiss him? He rests his forehead on hers and her hands wrap around his neck as his hand slid gently into her hair. He ran his hand along her cheek and she lean into his touch her eyes a bit misty, both of their eyes filled with excitement, warmth, and want. He hesitantly leaned in first but suddenly, Brennan's cell rang and she turned away. Leaving Booth wishing cell phones hadn't yet been invented at that moment-a moment that had been lost. Her attention now on the cell, she flipped it open as if nothing had ever happened. Though, that was just it-nothing had.

"Dr. Brennan." Booth watched as she looked to him eyes a bit large. "No, he is with me Cam, I can tell him. We will be right there." She hung up and Booth looked at her a bit curious.

"Angela has gone into labor. I told Cam we would meet her at the hospital." Said Brennan.

"She's in labor now?" Booth

"Yes I just said that. We have to go to the hospital Booth." He smiled at her and she offered a small smile in return.

The sliding glass automatic doors of the hospital opened for Booth and Brennan as they waltzed through them. Brennan wasn't necessarily behind Booth yet she wasn't in front of him either as they quickly walked toward the elevator.

They stepped into the elevator and Booth pushed the number five as they ascended to the maternity ward together. Silence was loud for it was odd to be the only two people in a hospital elevator. Though, they were and both of their minds were racing of the previous conversation and incident moments ago in Brennan's apartment.

She felt a bit cornered metaphorically speaking. What exactly did he mean? He said that her heart could see things her brain would miss. Did that mean he wanted another chance? He told her to let go of logic, yet she could keep it she had a decision to "cash out" if she wanted.

Did that mean he wanted a relationship? For at the moment she had nothing to cash out with, her heart was still crushed. Could she trust him to mend it or even to hold it ever again? He once told her he would never leave her and in her eyes, he had. Now what? Hell, did she even have a choice?

Angela and Booth claimed that when it came to matters of the heart one didn't have a choice. She had almost kissed him tonight! Good Lord, she felt all mixed up inside. She knew she loved him and that he loved her he had said it and she had said it. Though, what did that mean? What did 'I love you' or feelings of love really mean? For expectations came with love either sex, a serious relationship, or...were they almost to the fifth floor yet?

Though, she was still scared of that risk as much as he had hurt her and as much as she could try to pretend she was pissed at him. When she glanced at him in the elevator she couldn't forget all of the good times, all of the yesterdays and the 'remember when's'. Her mind simply couldn't shake him and she as hard as she had tried and denied neither could deny their heart.

She couldn't forget the comfort of his arms and how with just a simple touch he could bring so much emotion and comfort out of her and to her. She inhale and exhale as she took her eyes off of Booth forcing herself to look at the buttons in the elevator. She knew he had seen her watching him, but Angela was in labor there were more important things going on right now then their screwed up relationship.

Booth didn't plan on being the only two people in the elevator on the way up to the maternity ward and it didn't leave the greatest feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind raced going over their previous conversation and incident in Brennan's apartment. She was scared of hurting him? What a huge heart, and all along everyone had thought _she_ was too afraid to be hurt. She just had a very large fragile heart.

He felt like such an ass for hurting her. Did he really hear her right when she said _another word for risk is possibility. _Had she insinuated that he, that they were a possibility, a romantic possibility? Then there was the almost kiss before her cell rang. He still couldn't believe he had drunk dialed her but he had and everything was out now. He felt horrible about it and had a hard time shaking that he had actually done that and most of all the fact he had hurt her. He had hurt the one person he promised himself he never would.

He loved her, he had told her although he was an emotional wreck that night. It wasn't the best of nights to tell her how he felt not the best of times either. Considering, she had been near tears when he found her drinking in the Founding Fathers. Though, the way she had clung to him in her apartment as she gave him a "guy hug", the way she cried on his shoulder, and the way she took his hand in her own as a comfort for the both of them.

She had to be feeling for him what he was for her, right? Had he scarred her heart that badly that she would never trust him with it again? God, he prayed not. He glanced to his right catching her looking at him she quickly averted her eyes off of him to stare at the buttons of the elevator in front of her. He couldn't get her out of his mind or his heart.

It was simple he loved her and she loved him, they only had to get over the hurt, fear, and broken trust before they could even consider a possibility to be a prospect. Booth glance at her as the elevator slowed to a stop. He wondered would she look at him before she stepped out or walk straight ahead leaving him behind. Brennan quickly glanced at Booth then looked down before she walked out of the doors to the elevator toward the waiting room.

"Hi Cam how is she?" asked Brennan

"So far everything is going good Hodgins is in there with her, the baby is coming quickly she is already at five centimeters but she isn't pushing yet." Cam

"Strange her first child is coming so quickly, usually it's only after you have had a child that labor is easy on a person." Brennan

"I didn't say she was having an easy time Dr. Brennan only that the child was coming fast." Cam

"Yes, that is true although you did say everything was going good. Is she okay?"

"Yes, everything seems to be fine." Cam

"So, Angela is okay?" Booth

"Yes, so far." Brennan

A couple hours later Michael Joseph Hodgins entered the world. One by one Angela's dad, Cam, Booth, Brennan even Sweets came to see mother and son in their hospital room. Angela shone as she held her newborn she looked tired and felt it as well. Though, when she held Michael in her arms he seemed to give her a little added strength that she needed.

Booth walked up to Angela "He is adorable Angela, you guys did a fine job." He turned smiling at Hodgins.

Angela countered "Would you expect anything less? I mean look at his gorgeous mother and adorable father. A blue eyed brunette is bound to make the girls go crazy."

Everyone chuckle as Angela yawn her son content on her chest. Brennan walked up to her and Booth watch as Angela offered Michael to Brennan and she decided she would in fact like to hold him. The room grew a little quieter as everyone watched Michael and Brennan.

While, Michael was adorable Booth's eyes were on the person whose arms Michael rest in. As she gave the newborn a crooked smile and in her eyes shone a light that he hadn't seen but once or twice in his partner's life. A longing for what her friend now had but she didn't, a child-a family.

"Angela he is adorable, you are going to have your hands full and oh God I don't know how we are going to get on without you at the lab. You know what? I'm not going to even go there." Cam said

"Oh, you're really going to miss me that much?" Angela looked to Cam

"I think she was referring to your handy work skills." Sweets added to the conversation and Angela rolled her eyes.

"I would tread lightly Sweets." Hodgins

Everyone continue to talk except Brennan and Booth. Brennan stared at the small human in her arms with a certain wonder and appreciation she had never felt for a small child before. She was his proud to be his Godmother and it was apparent.

Booth stared at her with almost the same wonder and appreciation she had for the baby in her arms. He remembered back to the night he had held her in his arms as she took a knife out of her arm and told her that he would always be there. He had called her baby as she curled up into him that night. He longed to hold her again, though where did they even begin?

As the conversation started to pick up in the room a bit more Brennan look up only to find herself looking into his eyes. She didn't look away as her mind raced with what had happened right before they had come to the hospital. Instead they locked onto his unable to look away as if transfixed.

Angela looked to her son in Brennan's arms and caught her friend starring at Booth both of them oblivious to the rest of the room as they looked into each other's eyes. Angela thought she looked almost sad as did he then again wouldn't anyone in their situation. Michael whimpered a little breaking their stare as Brennan now turned her attention to Michael handing him back to Angela.

"He is very well mannered for so young." Brennan

Angela laughed, and then mused aloud. "You are right he is a very laid back baby." She smiled at her son and Hodgins came up and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

Eventually everyone said their goodbyes and trickled out of the hospital leaving the new parents to get some rest. Booth and Brennan had taken one vehicle and were on their way back to Brennan's place now. Booth drove and Brennan stare out the window as it started to pour out the lightning striking every few seconds.

Her mind race again as to what he meant and back to what she wanted. Was she sure she wanted it? Though, was it too soon after Hannah? Though, how could she not want it? She was driving herself insane thinking of them over and over. He had betrayed in her a certain manner and then expected her back so soon. Though that was just it, she _felt_ like going back and wasn't that wrong? Shouldn't she try to control her feelings?

Booth glanced at her as he drove and as the lightening strike he caught her reflection in the window starring back at him. Her eyes, wow so many emotions it saddened him to know the sadness in them was caused by him.

Someone had to break the silence it was becoming too much to bear. "Bones?"

She didn't turn to look at him yet kept starring out the window. She caught his eye as they came to a red light in the windows reflection and murmured a "Hhmm?"

He was going to bring up the forgotten Girl Scout cookies he left in her apartment for an excuse to go up, he didn't. "You have one adorable Godson Bones."

She turned and looked at him a slight smile in her eyes "Michael is a cute baby, Angela and Hodgins produce lovely offspring." She would have just said he was cute and that Angela, Hodgins and Michael make a lovely family but she needed distance.

"Angela isn't a horse Bones."

"Of course not, although Michael is Hodgins and her offspring." She stated matter of factly and Booth could only shake his head, chuckle lightly and hap hazardly roll his eyes.

"Booth?" Her voice had taken on a new tone a bit serious and low all at once.

He glance at her as they drove "What is it Bones?"

"Before…when…at my apartment earlier? What did you mean because I'm confused?" Brennan said making little sense. Though he was glad she felt just as confused as she.

"If you are trying to ask what we are?" he glanced at her to confirm his suspicions. "I was wondering the same."

"I know we are partners, I know you claim to love me, and that I too care for you. Though, I don't know where that leaves us. I do know I still don't trust myself that I'm still scared, plus my heart is metaphorically scarred now and I'm afraid of being hurt myself. I didn't like having my best friend taken away. Even if I told you to move on, I didn't mean it. I never use to care if someone hurt me, I was use to it and knew I would always be fine, though I couldn't stand to hurt you." said Brennan

Brennan didn't realize what she had said as she said it, didn't realize she just admitted she more than cared for him. She wanted him all to herself she was in love with him as well. _Still_ in love with him after all he had done and unable to move on.

Booth sighed "Yet, that's just what I did to you Bones, hurt you. I can never apologize with only words for doing what I did, it's going to take time to heal the hurt I caused in your heart."

She looked out the window and caught his reflection as the lightning lit up the sky once more. She nodded yes slowly as a tear slid down her cheek. Booth thought how ironic the storm was, he had turned her down in the pouring rain once before and now here he was apologizing for that night and all of the previous nights she had most likely laid in bed having trouble sleeping.

"It's not your fault Booth, things just happen and I did tell you to move on. I did reject you." Brennan

"Bones, you shouldn't be laying blame on you. I'm the one who acted like an ass toward you and practically aban-"She was looking at him with sad yet attentive eyes and he couldn't get that word out, he had promised himself he would never abandon her. She turned and looked out the window again. "Nothing just happens Bones, there is always a catalyst or build up. It doesn't just happen."

"I know Booth, but I find I can't let you go even if you did act like a jack ass. I can't move on and that scares me because I can't explain it. I can't explain why I only thought of you on the blind date Angela set up for me. Even though I'm supposedly over you…nothing I feel makes sense to me Booth."

"You can't move on either?" asked Booth

She turned to look at him.

"I find it quite difficult to carry on in another relationship when uninvited thoughts of you invade my mind all the time." Brennan huffed quickly at him then went back to safely starring out of the window.

Booth stare ahead as he drove she had opened up so much tonight, but he still had yet to find an answer of where they truly stood in their partnership, relationship, friends, or best friends. Whatever and wherever they stood, they both needed a break to find each other again. To get back to where they started and show the other they both were in fact the same person or could be a _them_ again.

Damn him! How did he do what he did to her? Why did she allow a tear to slide down her cheek in his presence, most likely because she always had? She had almost kissed him tonight well he had almost kissed her, but she knew she would have kissed him back.

She couldn't believe she had told him another word for risk was possibility, and that she secretly yearned for that possibility to be their possibility. That he was her prospect, not Ryan the engineer Brennan had gone out with once. They had said so much tonight she just wanted to go to bed and curl up under her comforter. Curl up under her comforter to another sleepless night where all they said and did tonight would invade her conscious and unconsciousness. He was with her in this reality and her damn dream world as well.

That night as she lay in her bed tossing and turning all she could think of was how comfortable she had felt in his arms on the couch last night. How she had felt for a lack of better words as if they were finding their own version of normalcy again. She closed her eyes and wondered what was to come of their odd partnership, of them. One thing was for certain, the uncertainty of tomorrow.

Booth stared at the ceiling as he lay awake in bed he couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't forget the almost kiss and the moment she had said that another word for risk was possibility. That she never wanted to hurt him, that in her own way she loved him. Would she ever let him back into her heart as much as she had at one time? After what he had done to her, how could she?

Though, she claimed she couldn't move on either. Did that mean she never really let him out of her heart? He did know one thing for sure, tomorrow would come bringing with it time and with time came healing.

So much had been said yet still so much remained unspoken. He sigh and roll over watching the numbers on the clock change from two forty four to two forty five. Yeah, he thought he watched the time just slip away and pass by him as he tried to sleep. A woman on his mind, her voice echoing past conversations and her face flashing before him he came to the conclusion sleep was not going to happen tonight. Though, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

So, what do you guys think...as horrible as it is your reviews actually seem to give me some motivation on this one. I will take all suggestions into consideration as well. I know I shouldn't care and should write on my own but hey it is what it is...I am writing two stories at once...just posted another silent night chap as well called "Time"


	8. Second Chances

_"My eyes are open wide_  
_By the way I made it through the day_  
_I watch the world outside_  
_By the way I'm leaving out today_

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved_  
_Said, "Why are you always running in place?"_  
_Even the man in the moon disappeared_  
_Somewhere in the stratosphere..."_

_-Second Chance by Shinedown  
_

Tuesday morning came inevitably and quickly as Brennan drug herself slowly into her office nodding hello to Cam who she had just seen hours earlier today. Well, it was technically Tuesday when everyone had left the hospital and as Brennan sat down at her desk setting her lap top up she wondered how Angela was doing. Most likely fine or she would have heard of any news pertaining to Angela or Michael if something was in fact truly wrong with them.

Her mind wandered to other things as she plugged in the wireless computer. Such things that made her lose sleep, a certain fixation that invaded her mind over and over throughout the day, things like almost kissing her partner in her apartment, things like wondering if allowing him back was such a good idea. She booted the computer up and her wandering thoughts continued.

Were second chances such a bad thing? Hell, they had never even really tried for a first "shot" as Booth called it. Though, was it too late, Good Lord, her thoughts were giving her a headache and worst yet she couldn't do anything about it, couldn't get the uninvited thoughts to leave.

So, she did what she always had when "such things" invaded her mind and worked around them as best she could. She had done it before, she could do it again. It was just as her computer told her that she had mail, which was quite obvious to see. That, the certain "thing" that had invaded her mind knocked after he had already opened the door, and smiled at her.

"Good morning Booth, do we have a case?" while she hoped he would avoid speaking of last night and what went on between them. At the same time, she wanted to talk of it so badly, but for some reason she didn't know how to state what she wanted to say. It wasn't exactly clear to her. So she was waiting for him to make the rules up as they went like he always had, to show her the way.

"We do Abigail Martin and Tyler Reynolds were found not far from the park by Parker's school. Though, we have an appointment with Sweets in…" he looked up to the clock hanging on her wall. "…fifteen minutes."

She had totally forgotten about their appointment with Sweets this morning between Angela and Booth.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her silent reverie "Come on Bones, we gotta go. We don't want to keep the Sweet little kid waiting." Before she made a move to walk around the desk she paused and he caught it, she had only paused for him to notice.

She looked at him and he look at her for just a moment and in that moment the second hand from the clock on her office wall could be heard. Time, irrational as it sounded seemed to move a little slower than normal and then as quickly as the moment was, it was not. Time resumed as she stepped around the desk toward him breaking eye contact and the two walked out of her office.

His hand on her lower back ushering her along they walked down the steps of the platform and she continue to talk to Cam and shout orders to interns about things that needed to be done. The duo out of site Cam smile to herself, Brennan was so use to his hand at her back it had become usual physical contact which she didn't even notice anymore.

Cam wondered if she knew just how much he loved her. Dr. Brennan had to know how much he loved her and that she reciprocated that feeling as well. She shook her head slightly at the two stubborn seemingly star crossed lovers and got back to work.

Sweets head rose as Booth knock and without waiting for a reply opened the door to his office, both he and Brennan rushing in and sitting on his couch almost winded.

"Alright, Sweets we have to make this quick we just got a case so let's get a move on buddy. People are waiting to know how their loved ones died." Said Booth

"Booth, how do you know they had family?" said Brennan speaking of their murder victims.

Booth turned to face her a bit exasperated. "Just go with it Bones, they were young they most likely had family."

"I was young and I had no one." Brennan countered

Sweets hadn't even said hello yet no wonder he had written a book on these two. Heck, they never shut up and the conversation was always interesting, amusing anyway. He continued to watch in wonder as always when with Booth and Brennan, he was a third wheel the person on the back burner even if he was their psychologist.

"You're right Bones everyone has a different childhood." He leaned in closer to her whispering so Sweets couldn't hear what he was going to say. "It was just an excuse to get Sweets to hurry up so we can get the heck outta here." He didn't whisper low enough and Sweets sigh.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, it's good to see you again."

Suddenly the duo acknowledged his existence and looked up at him quieting themselves and giving Sweets the room.

"So, what do you have in store for us today Sweets?" said Booth

"Actually…" Sweets look to Brennan who was starring right back at him, though earlier this morning as they were all in the hospital Sweets had caught Booth and Brennan locking eyes with each other almost wistfully as she held little Michael.

He wondered how they were doing since Hannah had left? How was their partnership holding up and was there any added tension between the two partners?

"…I was wondering if we might talk of your partnership since certain variables have changed." He cleared his throat and went on. "I know that Dr. Brennan and you have feelings for one another and I was wondering if Hannah had become a stressor on your-"

"Seriously Sweets? We don't need to talk of my past relationships. Bones and my partnership is just fine, we're just fine. Right Bones?"

Brennan seemed to be in a world of her own quiet as she listened to every word both men said. Hanging on to one word in particular, a woman's name. A woman that had by no fault of her own caused her more pain than she would ever know.

For she had suddenly taken away the only person on earth that Temperance knew like the back of her hand, but that was just it he knew the back of her hand just as well. That's what made losing him to her so much harder, because in Maluku she had realized he was in fact so, so much more to her than just a best friend. So, a year apart turned out to be much easier than the following months they had spent together.

For, she had never known a crushed heart before then, and she had convinced herself with time, tears and Angela that she was over him. Though, she couldn't lie to herself and while she did hide her feelings well he had this way of always getting her to tell him what was going on sooner or later without saying a word. A certain mania, that is the 'thing' that had taken over her mind and as she glanced to her right at the object that caused her mania she took a breath.

Brennan knew mania and maniac bordered a fine line and that she was not insane but if someone was to have watched her behavior closely the past couple of days she felt she would have classified as insane. Nothing she felt was logical, everything she felt or wanted to act upon was irrational.

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets and Booth stare at her a bit curious.

"Bones?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes Sweets."

"Are you okay? I called your name a few times and you never answered me or Booth."

"Yes, sorry what did you ask me Booth?" Suddenly on the spot Sweets noticed Booth looked a bit more hesitant to answer Brennan.

"Ugh, that our partnership is fine, we are fine."

"You left out regarding to what Agent Booth." Booth looked to Sweets a bit aggravated.

"I'm getting there Sweets." Said Booth

Sweets nod and Booth went on.

"Sweets wanted to know if our partnership was okay despite Hannah." Sweets saw Brennan's eyes dart back and forth in Booth's as they both questioned their selves a moment. Were they okay? She wanted to talk, but now didn't seem the time.

"Yes, of course…we are fine." Brennan responded light in an airy voice that was as fake as if Brennan were to say she loved psychology.

"See Sweets are you satisfied? All is well." Booth smiled

"Why are second chances considered a bad thing?" Brennan's question had come out of nowhere and was directed to whoever would answer it. The question had been frustrating her. Why had Angela told her not to go back to him and that sometimes people just didn't get second chances? Both men stare at her, then again could she really surprise them that much? She had already blurted out in a session she wanted a baby.

"Why do you ask Dr. Brennan?" Sweets said having a pretty good idea why she was asking the question.

"I was told that some people don't deserve second chances, but isn't that what a second chance is all about? Proving that one can correct what went wrong the first time. Otherwise it's almost as if one is giving up on whatever it is they originally started out to succeed at." Brennan said to Sweets as Booth watched on intently.

"So, you are saying everyone deserves a second chance Dr. Brennan?"

She contemplated a moment on the matter. "No not everyone."

"Who do your exceptions apply to Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm unsure I would have to know the person's circumstance."

"What about a murderer?" said Sweets

"My father was a murderer, so as I said before it would depend on the circumstance or situation. For, Booth convinced me to forgive my father. Which, allowed my father a second chance into my life."

"Sweets means an unjust murder Bones, like the one who took Sarah Adams life or…" Brennan held his stare she knew what he was going to say or more of what he wasn't going to say but was thinking- her mother's murder.

Sweets watch as the two people on his couch stare each other down.

"So, you are saying you would need to evaluate each situation yourself to come to a rational conclusion if one should be allowed a second chance." Asked Sweets

"That's correct." Stated Brennan

"Though, someone told you second chances were a bad thing? So now you are wondering why that person would have said such a thing." asked Sweets

"Yes, I said that already."

"Some people may think that allowing someone who hurt you badly back into your life for a second chance to prove they can change is not a good idea because they care for you. They are afraid that whatever happened the first time, whatever a certain individual may have done to you, they may do again. They believe that the individual will not change for the better and 'prove his or herself'. The person who usually believes or tells you second chances are a bad idea only does so because they had to watch you hurt for a long period of time and they are most likely a close friend. So, naturally watching you hurt makes them hurt too. They don't want you to take a chance in getting hurt again because they love you and don't want to see you hurt."

"Booth is my friend and he told me to take a chance with my dad. He knew that I had hurt for a long time. So, are you implying Booth had no regard in my father and my reconciliation? If I was to hurt or not hurt?" Brennan asked earnestly.

"Bones, what? No, of course I cared what happened." Brennan turned to look at Booth as he addressed her. "Yes I cared Bones. How could I not have? I never would want to see you hurt Bones." Her eyes lock onto his the last sentence sticking out in her mind, for he had done it to her himself.

Booth saw the pain in her eyes and knew what she was thinking of he wanted to hold her but wasn't going to do it here. He wanted the word sorry to hold the same meaning it did as when he was a little kid and after you uttered 'I'm sorry' things were forgotten and forgiven. Though, growing up sucked nothing was ever simple or easy anymore.

"No, Dr. Brennan some people have more faith in second chances. They, like you have mentioned do not give up on someone easily. For, those people are the type of people that are usually very optimistic. If they feel the outcome will be worth the risk or chance then they most likely are going to take it or as some say 'chance it'."

Brennan glanced at Booth as she spoke, "Are you suggesting Booth is that person?"

Sweets smile inside at her misuse or accidental phrasing of her question. She had left out the words _type of _and now it made it sound as if she was asking if he was 'the one'. Well hell he had only been telling her that for years.

"Yes, Agent Booth possesses all of those traits and fits into that class or category of personality traits." Sweets said to Brennan who looked as if she were contemplating a bit too hard on something.

"Sweets we have to wrap this up buddy time and a murder to solve tick tock, tick tock." Said Booth

Sweets looked at his watch while he was getting somewhere with Dr. Brennan it was time to wrap things up. "We will finish this next Tuesday Sweets yelled as the two scurried out his door Brennan still obviously thinking of something that was bothering her.

Finally, Booth and Brennan settled into the SUV and were on their way toward the park next to Parker's elementary, the crime scene. The silence that filled the vehicle was uncomfortable as most of their drives together had been lately. Booth concentrated on the road and she stared out her window at the cars that passed them by.

Her voice broke the silence so loud, a sword slicing through his thoughts. "Booth?"

"Hhhmm Bones?"

She turned to look at him. "I believe in second chances Booth. I'm unsure what category my personality fits into but I do believe in giving a person a second chance. Letting a person prove themselves is what a person should do, depending on the circumstance of course." She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Besides people are always evolving, change is inevitable."

Booth had a bit of a different approach on the subject his partner was desperately trying to dance around and so close to at the same time. Like, a camp fire that your parent's tell you not to get to close to but you just can't help it.

The glowing embers and hot sparks dazzle one's mind. The warmth it puts off is too inviting. Leaving one to wonder how something so inviting and fascinating could be dangerous all at the same time? It's only after one of those amazing sparks burns you, hurts you and maybe even leaves a scar that one quickly understands. Playing with fire is dangerous.

He decided the fire needed to be stoked, someone had to do it or it would die out. Sometimes letting it die out is worse than being burned by one of her radiant flames.

"Are you saying we believe in the same thing Bones?" Booth glanced at her for a moment waiting on a response.

"Actually I'm unsure. What do you think of second chances? Do you think everyone deserves them?" asked Brennan curious as she watched him awaiting an answer. Though, she continued on instead of waiting for him to answer.

"I know in your religion God gives people a second chance per se if he sees fit. If someone has asked for forgiveness, God forgives them because while the Bible says he is an angry God he is also a very forgiving God. Am I correct Booth?" asked Brennan

"Yeah Bones, God forgives."

"So, is that why you believe in second chances? Is it because you would like to model yourself and behavior after your God?" Brennan asked again.

Booth had never thought of it that way but why not it seemed harmless and sounded like maybe that is exactly why he should believe in second chances.

"I've never thought of it that way Bones, I have just always believed that people should get a second chance if they deserved it." Booth

"Second chances can be scary." Brennan said as her eyes look around in Booth's direction settling anywhere but on his.

"Yeah, they usually are…hell chances in generally are scary Bones."

"Sweets said chances are like risks."

"They are very similar, although when it comes to taking chances with ones heart the risk becomes a hell of a lot more dangerous."

"Because…. it's easy to become hurt." It was a statement, a mere reminder of yesterdays. "Because when one's heart is emotionally pained it is never the same again."

"Yeah." Booth looked over to Brennan who was looking at her hands in her lap. "Hey Bones, every now and then the heart heals from the previous scar that a certain individual left. Every now and then the pain disappears and that person with the scarred heart comes out even better than they were before they were marked."

"How could that be Booth a scar does not simply go away? That's impossible."

"They heal by taking that second chance, by doing something that is scary and comes with huge risks. Though, once they have taken that chance and found that they will not be hurt again. I mean, if they find what they have always been looking for then they seem to forget the scar ever existed."

"I don't know about that Booth once a scar has been left on a certain human or animal it does not disappear, nothing just disappears. While it can fade drastically a scar does not disappear." Brennan stated matter of factly

They stopped at a red light the music low and silence loud. Brennan didn't know the song but liked the lyrics mainly for the irony the words the artist sung and how they mirrored their conversation.

…_the scars of your love remind me of us they keep me thinking that we almost had it all, the scars of your love they leave me breathless I can't help feeling we could have had it all. Rolling in the deep you had my heart and soul and you played it… _

"No, you're right scars never disappear Bones. Though, sometimes they heal so well one can barely notice the mark that was once-"

"Cut deep into them by another?" Brennan finished for him.

"Yeah, Bones." Booth felt even worse as she said those words, they stung and she hadn't even meant for them too.

The light turned green and Brennan finally blurted out what had been bothering her. "Booth, I don't want to be angry at you anymore, I can't. You're my best friend and even if Angela said that you don't deserve a second chance I disagree with her. Although, I don't want to take any chances any time soon, I just thought I would let you know that…" she glanced at him as he waited for her to go on.

"…that I don't want any more scars and that a shot as you call it, although I don't know why...sounds like it may just be a good idea the second time around." He looked at her and she was starring scared back into his eyes. Her eyes were almost a bit misty.

"Second round is on me Bones."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Shots, you know like drinks I was referring to chances. The second one is on me Bones." Booth smiled at her.

"Oh, that is very clever Booth."

He just smiled as they pulled up to the crime scene and parked thanking the good Lord above for second chances and glancing at his partner as she hopped out of the passengers side of his SUV.

* * *

Let me know what you think bc I'm unsure of this chap. I chose this song for the second chance deal and mainly for the 'even the man on the moon disappears' lyrics. Meg


	9. Forgiven

_"...Forgive me I'm ashamed, I've loved another_  
_I can't explain 'cause I don't know_  
_No one can take Your place and there is no other_  
_Forever Yours and Yours alone_

_Now I'm in our secret place_  
_Alone in Your embrace_  
_Where all my wrongs have been erased_  
_You have forgiven..."_

Forgiven by Skillet

Friday evening had come quickly and Brennan sat home alone wondering what Booth was doing and how Angela and little Michael were getting on. She had been thinking a lot tonight and wondered if she was correct in giving him a second chance after all? Booth said an apology meant nothing and it was going to take a lot more than I'm sorry to rid the marks he left. It would take talking of the hurt, something she hated to do.

For some reason even though she said she didn't want to be mad at him anymore there was still a small part of her that would bounce back and forth from forgiveness and happiness to being utterly pissed at him. He wouldn't have to do anything just thinking of the past and seeing him could stir the emotions that lay inside her.

Bottom line he had left 'them' and loved another, but she had agreed that he should move on, though she had told him she didn't want any regrets in the pouring rain when he thought Hannah was the one, then only found out too late she wasn't _the one_ _that he had just known from the beginning…like older couples who had been together for forty, fifty or sixty years_ after all. Then there was the breakup and the three am confessions of a drunken Booth. Confessions, like _"…but not you Bones, you said no regrets, remember?" _ Yeah, she remembered.

He proceeded to tell her he loved her later at the Founding Fathers, and as much as she wanted to believe his words it was way too soon since the last time those three words were uttered to another. So, she sat in her apartment her thoughts racing until she heard the relatively unexpected knock she knew belonged to him. She sighed as she got up in sweats and a large T-shirt answering the door. He stood there with Thai and she only stepped back opening the door wider, a silent invitation inside.

She was quiet and he noticed as they ate the Thai spread out on her coffee table as they sat on her couch.

"What's up Bones?"

"Have you ever felt as if you couldn't make up your mind about something that affected more than just yourself? Though, you found yourself not caring but at the same time you do care?" asked Brennan

"What? Hang on here Bones, what exactly are you talking about?"

"You know haven't you ever felt as if you cared but also felt as if you couldn't give a damn at the same time?" said Brennan

"Of course Bones everyone has, what is it you can't make your mind up about?" he said as he took a sip of his coke setting it down. She answered in regular Brennan fashion.

"You."

He slowly turned to face her. His eyes looking and really seeing for the first time how nervous her cerulean blues were as they danced in his.

"As in us?" Booth asked quietly.

She nodded "…and second chances."

Booth recognized the fear in her eyes the look she would get right before she usually hailed a cab and left him standing in the middle of the pouring rain.

"Bones..."

"No, Booth. You said we were supposed to speak of the hurt. I don't like these metaphorical marks Booth and as I said scars aren't just going to disappear it's impossible. Booth, you said you loved me and I want to believe you but Booth. It's too soon Booth, too soon since you said that to someone else." She said as she searched his eyes that were showing defeat he was losing hope of ever having a shot with her.

Her eyes were full of pain she hadn't allowed herself to show him yet and he felt worse watching her hurt in front of him then he did for himself. "Bones…I, I can't apologize and make things better, you know this. I have, and a apology would mean nothing, hell it didn't. Though, you have to know that for me there is no one but you." A tear escaped her eyes and to his amazement she stood nodded no and left her own apartment in a rush.

An hour and twenty phone calls and texts later. He walked up to his partner's figure on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. It was evident she had been crying and he felt bad _'one step forward and two steps back'_ he thought to himself as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Bones."

"You said for the marks to leave I had to speak of the hurt?" said Brennan

"Yeah." Booth sighed preparing himself.

"While I was nice to Hannah, Booth...I only was nice to her because you loved her. While she is a wonderful person and I don't mean to be so mean I'm sorry for feeling that way I don't know why I felt that way toward her when she didn't do anything wrong. Angela said it's because I loved you. I did feel as if you were far away when you were physically next to me and it ached a dull unfamiliar ache inside when I saw the two of you together Booth." Said Brennan

"Is that why the Eimes case got to you so much? The night when…"

She nodded yes "She and I were so similar Booth it made me realize that while I didn't want to hurt you, you are a grown man and my best friend and even if things didn't work out with 'a shot' we could still hopefully be friends afterward. Though, how would I ever know if I didn't chance it?"

"Exactly." Said Booth

Silence linger a moment until she broke it her voice small like a little girls. "Do you promise?" it took him a second but he eventually got it and smiled.

He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. "Yeah Bones, I promise you and me we're partners in crime, always. No one can take your place Bones."

"…Because sometimes what goes on between us should just be ours. I didn't like it when Hannah knew of what we spoke of although I understood why you told her you were a couple." She didn't look at him just whisper the words aloud, confirming. "…and Booth, we solve crimes we don't cause them." He chuckled at her.

"You're right Bones."

"I know."

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"Angela said there is a difference between being in love with someone and loving someone. What did she mean?" He smiled and hugged his Bones a bit tighter to him.

"I'll tell you later. Trust me Bones everything eventually, remember?"

She nod yes and swipe at her eye a single tear left. "I have found I have made up my mind and that while I don't suppose it will be an easy shot to drink, I will down it all the same." She looked to Booth with a lopsided grin and a glint in her eye.

"Bones, you made a joke, and it was a good one!" he laugh as she smiled at the praise he gave her. "Hey, Bones I like the decision you have come too." He smiled back at her and squeezed her shoulders as she lay her head back onto him again.

"I thought you would appreciate it Booth." She mumbled into him as he held her and she snuggled a little closer into him the steps were cold as was the weather. Her T-shirt and sweats weren't the best protection against the cold when she had forgot a proper coat.

He felt her start to shiver "Come on Bones, let's go it's too cold to stay out here." They stood and he draped his leather coat over her shoulders. To his surprise she didn't protest but walked with her head on his shoulder arm looped through his toward the SUV.

On their drive back to her apartment she was starting to fade off wrapped up in his coat. He thought she was asleep until she started to mumble something.

"What?" said Booth

"The marks Booth, I think maybe...I think maybe they are starting to fade." She smile a sleepy smile never opening her eyes as he reach over the center console and lace his hand in hers. He prayed she was right and that they were fading and fast.

Review? They help with updates with this fic...sounds horrid I know


	10. Fountain

_"All that anyone ever has for you  
Are the things you reflect back to them_

_Don't you wish you could throw your pennies back at them?  
Don't you wish you could throw your pennies back at them?  
Back at them  
At them_

_Fountain, fountain  
We are the same  
Fountain, fountain  
We are the same_

_It is so beautiful how you remain..."_

_Fountain by Sara Lov _(song is in _Verdict In The Story_)

When Booth parked the SUV he looked at Brennan in the passenger's seat, she was out like a light. He didn't want to wake her but knew he had too, so he watched her sleep just a bit longer. It had been a long two weeks for him and he sat a moment taking it all in. He couldn't believe he had drunk dialed Bones, actually that's not true.

Who else would he have dialed at three am and confessed that he still felt for her what he knew she felt for him. He looked over to the sleeping Brennan her chair was laid back and her body was curled up facing him, he smiled. She was sure pissed at him the next day at work he knew he deserved it too. He didn't see how upset with him she really was until he found her at the Founding Fathers drinking. She'd stormed out after he awkwardly uttered those three words catching a cab and leaving him with her tab.

He inhaled and lay his own chair back exhaling, telling himself only for a moment would he let himself lay in the parked vehicle. Though, he caught himself staring at Bones face inches from his. His hands were curled up under his head as a make shift pillow as he studied the face which reflected back into his. The inside of the dark vehicle provided some sort of privacy, but just enough light filtered through his window and fell upon her face. This made it possible to notice her eyelids were twitching back and forth, was she dreaming?

She awoke looking at a sleeping Booth and smiled at the man that lay across from her. She was going to get up but let out a deep sigh and decided to watch him as he slept. She had always liked sleeping Booth. He had a beautiful type of innocence that seemed to wash over him in hours of unconsciousness. She realized she could stay sleeping next to him all night and smiled as she curled up into his jacket, watching his eyes twitch and steady breathing made her smile some more.

Brennan jumped and Booth suddenly woke up staring into big blue eyes which only reflected his chocolate ones. For a second he saw Bones with her guard down, for a millisecond she knew she had been caught. She turned toward her window to acknowledge what had scared her and woke her partner. The security guard started to knock again shining his flashlight in Brennan's window making her squint and hold her hand up to shed the light from her eyes.

"Booth turn the expedition on I can't roll the window down." Booth stuck the key in the ignition and Brennan rolled down the window to speak to the security guard. "May, I help you?" Neither realized that they had been asleep in the parking garage for about two hours now.

The security guard looked a bit surprised to find these two. He had been expecting teenagers at two in the morning. Not a man half awake and a woman in sweats a T-shirt and her boyfriend's jacket. Expect the unexpected, right? "Do you know what time it is?" asked the security guard. Brennan thought it to be an odd question. She looked to her partner who for some reason looked like an embarrassed teenage boy. He didn't give her an answer and she glanced at her watch.

"Oh my God, I...had no idea it was two in the morning. We must have fallen asleep, thank you for waking us." The security guard only smiled at her and looked in the window past Brennan to Booth who grinned at him and waved. "Booth did you know what time it was?" she asked as she started to get out of the expedition.

"No Bones, I was asleep." Booth said as he hopped out of the quiet dark SUV and into the light of the parking garage. They both shut their doors and Booth locked it. They glanced at each other as they met up around the back of it and absentmindedly both started to walk to walk toward the elevator. Then Booth stopped mid stride.

"What?" Brennan stopped waiting for him and wondering what he was thinking.

"Bones, this is your apartment. I really should get home tomorrow…" but tomorrow was Saturday.

Brennan pulled Booth's jacket around her a little more and started to shiver as he stood contemplating. "What about tomorrow?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing Bones." He smiled and walked up to her putting his arm around her she yawned and lay her head on his shoulder. They walked toward the elevator and both realized just how close they were to one another when the heat of the elevator finally warmed them.

Brennan opened her apartment door and the smell of Thai left out hit her immediately. She glanced at it remembering their conversation from earlier. Remembering that she had run and that she had left.

She was so tired all she could do was think of her bed. So, that is what she did, she head straight for it with no regard for the man she left standing in her living room. Suddenly, she walked in her room and shut the door leaving Booth a bit miffed. Brennan was just so tired she had totally forgotten about Booth. She changed into a large T-Shirt and flopped into bed. Booth knocked on her door and she sat bolt upright feeling horrible, though not too bad for she was tired. Matter of fact she was damn tired and she didn't want to get up.

"It's open Booth." She watched him survey her room as he wandered inside. She pulled her legs up to her under the comforter and sat up against the head board. "What is wrong Booth?" She motioned for him to sit though he chose not to. If he sat down on Bones' bed with her in it he may never get out.

"I got it your tired I just was wondering where you wanted me for the night." Brennan couldn't help smile at how uncomfortable he seemed in her room. Where did she want him tonight? Did she dare answer honestly?

"Oh, sorry Booth the guest bedroom is already made up." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Bones." He started to turn around and head out of her room.

"Booth?" her sleep laden voice stopped him as he was about to walk out of her doorway.

"What Bones?" his eyes locked onto hers.

"Stay?" she wondered her blue eyes asking a million questions at once and full of fear, he knew they mirrored his own. She felt she needed to clarify. "Just sleep." He took a step in her direction and sat down on the bed shedding his jeans to reveal a pair of Disney cartoon boxers.

"Really Booth?" she said as she felt the mattress sway while he pulled the comforter back and crawled underneath.

"Hey, hey they were from Parker for Christmas." She nodded then stretched her legs out under the comforter herself and laid her head on her pillow. She turned onto her side, her mind raced knowing he was so close to her.

"Booth?" his name was a whisper on her lips in the dark.

"Hhmm?" he realized she had no idea what she wanted to say, only that she wanted to see if he was still awake.

"Thanks for letting me use your jacket tonight." She didn't know what else to say. All she really wanted was for him to hold her but she couldn't ask for that, not in bed. While, she had come to the conclusion second chances were a good thing, she also knew as Booth had told her they were risks and those were scary. She didn't want to risk this moment, she just wanted to be.

"Anytime Bones, besides you looked cold."

"I was, but I'm not anymore." She smiled to herself as they continue to talk in hushed whispers.

"Bones, it's late we should go to sleep."

"Actually, it's quite early Booth. Though, I know what you mean." She heard him sleeping soundly as his breathing became deeper and steadier. Her back to him, she lay in bed curious and turned over to face him just as she had been in the SUV. She smiled as she watched him sleep, his steady breathing lulling her quickly into a deep peaceful sleep.

Review?


	11. Tangled Up In You

Ch. 11

_"You're My World_

_ The Shelter From The Rain_

_ You're The Pills_

_ That Take Away My Pain_

_ You're The Light_

_ That Helps Me Find My Way_

_ You're The Words_

_ When I Have Nothing To Say_

_And In This World_

_ Where Nothing Else Is True_

_ Here I am_

_ Still Tangled Up In You_

_ I'm Still Tangled Up In You_

_ Still Tangled Up In You..."_

_-Tangled Up In You by Staind_ (good song :)

He awoke to Brennan's arm draped over his torso. Her head rest on his chest, her hair a tangled mess across his chest. He smiled down at her and soon felt that her legs were draped over his as well. She had literally curled almost her entire body on top of his. He smiled as he watched her breathe in and out peacefully. He knew that she was scared to take the second chance she had spoken of last night. If he were to be honest, so was he.

While they both yearned for that second chance and had agreed they both deserved a shot, deep down both of them knew that realistically the word risk and a possibility were far from meaning the same thing. The word risk usually described something that held a slim chance for a shot. As in _'I'm unsure about it...it's just too risky _but_ there is a shot of it working, or it's risky so I wouldn't try it.'_ On the other hand the word possibility was used in sentences such as _'It's not likely but there is a possibility, so go for it.' _ One was used for positives the other not so much.

He looked to Brennan again, his "Bones" and couldn't help but smile again. After staring at her for over a half hour he couldn't help it and kissed her hair gently, lingering just a moment to remember the smell of her shampoo. Not ten minutes later he heard a high pitched "Mmmm" accompanied by a yawn. Booth felt her stretch out like a cat, then she flipped her head over. She was still half awake as she snuggled herself into him. She reached for the comforter and pulled it up to her chin clasping it tightly, he smiled stifling a chuckle. He had never seen her so full of childlike innocence and he loved it.

Her hand came to rest on the side of his neck and when she realized she couldn't pull it toward her to curl up he saw her eyes start to flutter open. At first she was confused and still sleepy. He quickly savored the moment, knowing it would be gone all too soon. She laid awake her blue eyes looking around the room, everything was peaceful and right.

Then he saw the realization hit her as her blue orbs grew large. Though, he was surprised as he watched her irises quickly go back to a normal size, alert but not overly. She didn't move, only turned her head slowly laying it back down on him. Her sky blues looked up at him, meeting his own eyes they locked onto them.

"Did we? I mean…last night? You and I?" her voice was shaky and laden with sleep. He shook his head no and he watched as she registered what he said. She looked away from him, inhaling then exhaling she nodded. Her head was still resting on his chest.

"You don't remember?" he asked curiously.

"I do, I needed to clarify." She couldn't look at him now, her mind was racing. Racing too fast for her and she just wanted to be, she closed her eyes a moment and heard his heart beat, felt his body heat through his thin cotton shirt.

"Think you were dreaming Bones?" He said chuckling.

"I wasn't sure. I've dreamt of you before, dreamt of waking up next to you. Though, none of the dreams were so vivid before." Her voice was still sleepy as she spoke. He loved her honesty, it's what made her, her.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"I know I said that I would like to give us a shot, and I would. I just-"

"Bones." his voice suddenly took on a bit of a serious tone as he cut her off.

She picked her head up and looked at him "Yes?"

"It's okay, eventually is just fine. Take your time, I can wait. Hell I've waited six years." She smiled at him and propped herself up on his chest.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"Good idea, if you buy too many rounds too fast one can lose all logic and become drunk." She said, it was his turn to smile now.

"Bones, remember when you wanted to know the difference between in love and love?" She lay her head back down on his chest tired of holding her head up. He contemplated running his fingers through her hair but decided against it.

"Yes."

"When someone is in love it's possible for a heart to break."

"But a heart can't-"

"Just hear me out." He said and she sighed absentmindedly rapping her arm around his torso. He quickly went on hoping she wouldn't notice her actions and withdraw.

"Broken means out of order or not working, in other words a broken heart is a malfunctioning one. The only thing that can repair it is the person they are in love with. The word in meaning home or within and if you take away someone's home a place they have placed the love within their heart, which would be inside the other person. They simply break and can't function, literally. But love is only one word…"

"…and in love are two words, which means that the heart is now beyond repair and out of order forever. That is if one person is to be taken from the other." She said tilting her head up, her baby blues meeting his curiously.

"Exactly Bones." He smiled down at her and she grinned back up at him, holding each other's gaze for a bit. Then she lay her head back down.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"I'm a very patient person and you know why that is. But I think that it's okay to be impatient sometimes, and I hold my liquor pretty well." He smirked at her.

"Are you insinuating that buying a second round is okay?" Booth said running his fingers through her hair.

She tilted her head up at him her eyes meeting his. "I thought it was second shot?" he smiled and kissed her crown and he felt her ease her legs over top of his slowly curling back up onto him.

He laughed and kissed her hair again and she smiled wrapping her legs around him a bit more. He went to kiss her crown and they both heard the knock at the door. She looked up at him quickly her brows raised and he ended up placing a kiss on her nose. She acted as if it hadn't happened and they both lay there a moment listening again, maybe the person would just go away.

"Dr. Brennan?" Booth looked to Brennan a what the hell look as Caroline Julian pounded on her door. "Child, we don't have time for this. You better not be dead or something! Honey, I have a case that needs your attention asap and I can't find Cherie." Booth and Brennan heard Caroline Julian mumble to herself. "Outta all the times those two could of let their phones die, why this morning?"It was only then they both realized neither had charged their phones last night and they had died this morning.

Booth and Brennan got up quickly. Brennan opened her apartment door and Booth followed not far behind pulling up his pants. Caroline Julian smiled at Brennan and then Booth. "Well it's about time you two got it together. Good for you Cherie, now hurry up. I need you and your doctor lady downtown, and asap. We have twenty four hours to find this little girl."

Brennan held the door open as Ms. Julian was about to close it. "But, we aren't VCS or Missing Persons."

"You are today. I will inform you downtown and really Cherie, Pluto?" Caroline Julian eyed his pants then turned walking away. "And hurry it up you two love birds." Booth looked to Brennan.

"Told you." Brennan smiled smugly glancing at his boxers.

"They are from Parker." Booth said in his defense

"I know, you told me already."

"Oh, you know what? Never mind. Let's go Bones."

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?'

"You can use my toothbrush." he rolled his eyes at her knowing what she was insinuating.

"Thanks Bones."

"Your welcome."

As he brushed his teeth with her toothbrush he glanced at her in the mirror as she pulled her hair back. He wouldn't forget what she had said, hell he knew she could hold her liquor. He had already taken those type of shots with her but never the kind of shot he really wanted, never the really risky kind. The double shots were the ones that got ya, and she had a strong hold.

He remembered what she had said that night as the cab took her away from him. _You wouldn't regret it._ He didn't not one moment of their partnership, so why would he regret anything more. Because, he knew sometimes too much of one thing could kill you. He was in love with her, no, two was not a bad thing. Two words meant two people which meant in love. No, two wasn't too much.

She glanced at him as she pulled her hair back and he spit into the sink. She contemplated what he had said earlier this morning, in love. Yes, she was in love. For she knew what it was like not to be able to function when the one you loved was gone. She had lived on auto pilot for months when Booth was with Hannah. She had cried and she had felt. She felt more than she ever wanted too.

She smiled remembering this morning as she laid in his arms, the scent of him, the warmth of his body, his sleepy morning voice, and puppy boy eyes. She also remembered what she had said to him and it scared her, scared her to know that she was so comfortable with him. Scared her even more that she realized she was in love with him. She caught his eye in the mirror and her lips curled up ever the slightest. Then she turned walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to put her heels on.

Once in the other room, she found that the smile that had momentarily graced her lips as she locked eyes with him in the bathroom, wouldn't go away. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach the auto pilot. It was as if she was stuck on a high and she was having trouble building her walls.

Booth look in the mirror finding he wasn't able to wipe the smile off of his face either. She had finished his sentence for him. Not only had she told him no regrets before, which seemed her way of saying she was in love with him. But she seemed to understand what in love meant, she seemed to _believe_ in love. She had been able to finish his sentence for him, he was awestruck by that. Then again, it was his Bones she did always keep him guessing. Now if he could only guess what Caroline wanted at this hour?


End file.
